Amused Smiles and Unexpected Surprises
by Cadeyrn Lux
Summary: Follows Remus & the Marauders through their seventh year, during which they share a dorm with a strange boy that's friends with Snape & always wearing an amused smile that gets on Remus' nerves, and into the years after Hogwarts.  Time Travel/No Slash
1. Amused Smiles

Remus trailed along behind James and Sirius. The full moon was in two weeks and he wondered how many scars he would wake with this time. On a good night, he was only sore and very tired the next morning. On a bad one, he'd wake with at least three new scars and an injured friend.

"Snivellus," Sirius said with a sneer, breaking Remus his thoughts. He looked up and blinked in a bit of surprise. Snape looked...healthy. He was still pale but there were no longer dark circles under his eyes or a scary thinness. His lanky inky black hair was pulled back with a piece of leather and he looked on at the Marauders with a strange amount of neutrality. He normally sneered and glowered most hatefully at them.

"Black," he greeted, actually faintly smiling. It wasn't a kind or nervous smile. It was the smile that said he was amused and completely unbothered by Sirius' hostility. Then Remus noticed the stranger standing just behind Snape, watching them curiously. He had messy blue-black hair shaggily cut, bright emerald green eyes, and an angled face. He wasn't very tall - just a little shorter than James, actually - and thin like Snape used to be but Remus thought this was genetics rather than what he suspected was Snape's problem. He wore an unmarked Hogwarts uniform, showing that he was a new student.

Curious - new students at his age were all but unheard of. In fact, Remus couldn't remember ever seeing someone transfer in. Everyone had been there since they were eleven.

"What's your issue, Snivellus?" James asked suspiciously, just as wary of Snape's smile as Remus was.

"I don't believe I have one," Snape said. "Though I do wish you'd stop blocking the corridor."

"Did you hit your head this summer?" Sirius queried, confused and slightly alarmed. If anything, that seemed to amuse Snape more.

"Don't tell me your concerned, Black," he said with mock astonishment.

"Far from it," Sirius snapped back.

"As fun as this is," the green eyed teen said lightly, "and truly, I do find it simply hilarious, I'd like to get a compartment sometime soon. If you would?"

"Who are you?" Sirius asked curiously as Remus finally just pulled them to the side. "I've not seen you before."

He smiled rather like Snape. Amused. What were they so amused about? "No. You wouldn't've." And then they swept past.

"That was bizarre," James said. "I hope he's not in Gryffindor."

But he spoke to soon, Remus reflected hours later. Hayden Prosper had just donned the Hat and it took several minutes - another rarity in Hogwarts - but the Hat eventually called, "GRYFFINDOR!" The table clapped politely and Hayden took a seat not too far from them and next to some first years, and sent a small smile at Snape. Snape wrinkled his crooked (probably from breaking it and it not being set properly; it had been like that as long as Remus had known him and he was always wondering about the story behind it) nose, but didn't seem surprised or revolted.

"So," Hayden said, looking at the first years next to him. "We're at Hogwarts."

"Why are you so late?" Remus heard one particularly bold first year ask. He wanted to know that himself, so he kept listening despite his usual inclination to not eavesdrop on people with his advanced hearing.

"It's a long story. Simply put, I've not been around to properly start school here, though I did have people around to teach me," Hayden said. He leaned a bit closer and confided, "I'm a bit nervous about being here, though."

"Me too," several of the first years whispered back. Hayden smiled.

"Glad I'm not the only one," he said with a wink. "If you or any friends you make ever need any help, let me know." The first years nodded, smiling back brightly. Remus found himself impressed that Hayden was, for lack of a better word, reaching out to the firsties. Then Evans sat down across from Hayden.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl."

Hayden shook her hand and, because James was always watching Evans, James growled under his breath, tightening his grip on his fork. "I'm Hayden, as you probably heard." He introduced the first years and Lily greeted them all.

"Hello, Darren," she said to the last one, the one who had asked why Hayden was so late, shaking his small hand too. He stared at her and Remus smiled a bit. Seems like Darren had his first Hogwarts crush.

"Nice to meet you," he managed, red faced. Lily smiled.

"If any of you need any help, just let me know. Would you like to meet the boys you'll be rooming with?" she offered Hayden.

"Sure," Hayden said, standing. "I'll be right back, Darren."

Lily led the way over to them. "Boys, this is Hayden. Hayden, this is Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin."

"You," Sirius said with narrowed eyes. "Why aren't you in Slytherin with your buddy?"

Evans looked surprised and glanced at Hayden, who had that smile again, only with a vaguely sardonic edge. "You caught me. I'm here to spy on you lot and bring down the noble house of Gryffindor from the inside so Slytherin can live on in glory, untroubled by their lesser halves - after all, discretion is the better part of valor, is it not?" Evans snorted and Sirius' scowl deepened. James looked disgusted and Peter imitated them. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," he said a little wearily. He could only imagine what the year would bring if this kept up.

"Thanks," Hayden said and then turned and went to sit back by Darren.

"That didn't look like it went too well," Darren said lowly.

"No need to be so rude, Black," Evans said heatedly. "He's new! You could at least give him a chance!"

"It didn't. Black doesn't like my friend, Severus, who's in Slytherin," Hayden said honestly.

"Why not?" Darren asked, confused.

"I can't believe he's in Gryffindor!" Sirius growled.

"Because he's in Slytherin," Hayden said.

"Is that bad?" Darren was a Muggle-born then.

"No, but a lot of people will say that it is. Slytherins are cunning and ambitious, which tends to make them a little less trust worthy in other people's eyes. And a lot of Slytherins tend to be purebloods who think that purebloods are better than Muggle-borns or half-bloods," Hayden said. Well, at least he was honest.

"But Severus isn't one of them?" Darren clarified.

"He's friends with Snape," James added darkly. That shocked Evans and her face quickly became impassive.

"Not really but he pretends to be some times, to protect himself," Hayden confided. "Don't tell anyone cause some of his house mates aren't very nice."

"I won't," Darren said solemnly. His year mates nodded and Hayden smiled at them all.

"Well," Evans finally said. "That's his business, but if I find out you're pranking him or hazing him in some way, you'll deal with me." And she walked away stiffly.

"Thanks," Hayden said. "So what subject are you looking forward to most?"

Remus tuned out the rest of the conversation, thinking. It might be true, he couldn't completely discount it, but it didn't seem very likely. Though Snape _had_ been friends with Evans for years. But he had called her the M-word. Then again, he had been humiliated in front of her by James and Sirius and no guy liked that. He had been hurt and angry and Snape was nothing if not prideful. And the more Remus thought about it, the more it made sense. Slytherins, as far as he could tell (no one outside the house knew much about its inner workings - and though it was the same for every house, it was especially true for Slytherin) were a fierce and complicated lot and Hayden's statement could easily be true.

"Earth to Remus," James said, snapping him back into the present by waving his hand in front of his face. Remus batted it away.

"What?" he asked.

"The new kid," Sirius said, twisting his face. Remus sighed mentally. Another for Sirius to have a grudge against - and this one had done very little other than be so amused and mock Sirius' hostility.

"What about him?" he asked a tad impatiently.

"What do you think?" Sirius said, exasperated. "Obviously this concerns you in a couple of weeks," he added in a lower voice. Remus hadn't quite reached that point in his thoughts just yet.

"I don't know - we'll figure out something," he said uncomfortably.

"Prank him," Peter said. "Get him out of the way for the night. Spike his drink at dinner, maybe."

"That's actually a good idea, Pete," Sirius said, impressed. Remus only half-listened after that.

Dumbledore made his announcements and the new Defense professor was someone named Damien Machiavelli and he was young. Barely older than Remus himself, really. Dumbledore must be desperate. Machiavelli had white blonde hair, grey eyes, and a tall, lean build. Clearly an aristocrat. Seemed confident enough but so had last year's professor until the third day when Sirius and James had pranked him. After that, he was wary, treating all of them (because he obviously hadn't traced it back to the Marauders) like dangerous animals. It was funny for a little bit, but then it was just annoying. The continued bi-weekly pranks didn't help. They had earned more detentions last year than any year previously.

And then there was the feast and planning for their last and greatest year of pranks and then off to the tower. Fairly basic and so routine, Remus almost forgot about their new roommate. But then he entered the dorm and there was a fifth bed set up, a black trunk at it's foot. It had silver latchings and an 'HP' engraved on the side. It also had multiple compartments - five to be exact, with oddly shaped key holes.

James let out a whistle when he saw it. "That must have cost a pretty penny."

"A gift," said Hayden from behind them, making them all start. "It's from a few friends as their way of wishing me luck with my new school."

"Got friends in high places?" Sirius said disdainfully.

"I'm not the only one, _Black_," Hayden said, arching a brow and out came that smile. "Or does your family name not afford you privileges, disowned or not? Not to mention the Potter name..." Sirius looked infuriated. The smile grew and Hayden's green eyes danced. "Look, this isn't how I planned on starting my school year. Maybe my second week, but not the first day. So how about this - you don't judge me, I don't mock you and we all get along, hmm?"

Sirius made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat and headed for the bathroom.

"Well, he can't say I didn't try," Hayden shrugged, unconcerned.

"You call that trying?" Peter asked.

"It's the most I'm going to do considering I never started any of our conflicts so far," Hayden said coolly.

"He has a point," Remus said when James looked ready to protest. Hayden gave him that faint smile - only this one wasn't amused but Remus couldn't really tell what it was. Without any more words, Hayden went to his trunk and Remus started changing. Spending six years in the same room as the boys who were his best friends made them all quite comfortable with each other. Hayden, however, took his pajamas and slipped into the bathroom.

Sirius came out only a minute later, looking annoyed. Hayden wasn't long and soon came out, going to his trunk. He did something they couldn't see and muttered something Remus chose not to hear, then started pulling a few personal items out. He set a photo in a dark wood frame with painted silver vines on top of his night stand, so that it faced his bed and slipped a small photo album into his desk drawer along with a mole skin bag and a long thin box. He drew a rune on the outside of the drawer with chalk, muttered something else while rubbing his palm over it. It singed and smoked and then the rune was burned into the drawer.

All the Marauders had noticed it and when Hayden turned with a dark little smile on his face, he seemed _almost_ surprised to see them watching him - almost, but not quite. Anticipated it but hadn't been sure, perhaps.

"Locking rune," he said briefly, flexing and shaking out his hand as though it stung. "Works better than any spell."

"What about when you graduate?" James asked.

"I'll remove it," he said. "Or replace the drawer. Whichever." And then, making sure his trunk was closed and waving his wand over it, he got into the bed and closed the curtains.

"Weird kid," Sirius muttered, rolling his eyes. Remus had to agree that Hayden was definitely different. He wasn't sure if he liked him or not. Or if Hayden liked them, for that matter. Remus was inclined to think not, if only because Snape was sure to have passed on stories.

"I want to know who the photo is of," James said quietly, putting down his things and carefully walking over. Without making a sound, James snatched the frame and quickly retreated to Sirius' bed. Remus, despite his uneasiness with James' actions, went and looked over James' shoulder.

In the frame was a dark haired man that looked similar to Hayden, dancing with an auburn woman who had Hayden's eyes. Both were quite thin, so it was clear it was a genetic thing. The man also wore rectangular glasses but the woman didn't. Both had simple black robes on, though the woman had a maroon-ish beret. It was fall and leaves were floating on the wind around them, giving the photo an even more magical air.

"Wonder who it is," Sirius said. "Family?"

James opened the frame at the back and peered at it. "Says it's his mother and father, the day after they got engaged."

"Why does he have that here?" Sirius asked. "Shouldn't that be, like, on a wall somewhere?"

"Guys," Remus said slowly, a tragic thought occurring to him. "Do you think he's an orphan? That second year kid, Drew Carrington, had a photo of his folks and they're gone."

"They've been dead since I was one," Hayden said from just behind Remus, making them all jump again. He was leaning against the bed post and looking very casual. He looked round at their - Remus was sure - surprised and guilty expressions and smiled a small smile again. It was amused (again) and Remus was starting to dislike the expression. Intensely. Made him feel...young. Like he was being looked down upon by an amused older relative. "Come on, guys. I _burned_ a locking charm into my drawer - you don't think I wasn't going to ensure nothing happened to the sole object left out? And I've been here for the past two minutes. How did you _not_ notice?"

"Oh - um. Well. Here," James said, holding out the photo. Hayden accepted it, fixing the back. "Sorry about your folks."

"It's been sixteen years," he shrugged, turning and going to set it back on his dresser, staring at it for a moment before turning back. "We need to fix this. Now."

"Why?" Sirius said, automatically belligerent at Hayden's unyielding tone.

"Because I have more than a few dirty tricks up my sleeve," Hayden said, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. He didn't look the least bit amused now. "Severus_ is_ my best friend, you know. But more to the point, I'm living here for the next year and I'd rather not be feuding with my roommates and acting like a paranoid old Auror. Therefore, we need to fix this."

"What exactly do you suggest then?" Remus asked, knowing the others would be a bit baffled at the point Hayden was driving at. Peter wouldn't get it - they took a photo and Hayden and Sirius didn't get along - big deal. James and especially Sirius would be defensive and see their actions as only justified and Hayden as an interloper, an annoyance, and in the wrong. It was only a photo after all. However, Remus knew that things would only get worse - and fast, especially at this rate - if they left this alone to build. Fixing a wonky bridge now was better than waiting for it snap and take someone down with it, right?

"Simple - understand that I am not your enemy," Hayden said. "I don't need enemies and I'm more inclined to be amused than annoyed at whatever foolish thing you've done. Unless it comes down to Severus - then they'll be hell to pay because, like I said, he's my best friend. Beyond that, I really couldn't care less. I don't care if you like me, I don't care if you dislike me - just don't mess with my things and we're golden. Actually, leave the first years alone. I don't think you're bullies, but I figure I might as well throw it in, just in case. I like the little midgets so far. Easy enough for you blokes?"

"Why are you friends with him?" Peter asked. Remus felt like hitting him. They were supposed to be making progress of some sort - not bringing up the biggest sore point between the Marauders and Hayden. As it was, Hayden only blinked and out came that so-called smile.

"Because he's Severus," Hayden said a tad cryptically.

"That is the exact reason I don't like him," Sirius said bluntly. Remus did elbow him. "So, please, explain further."

"He amuses me and I amuse and irritate him. And, more seriously, he was there for me after several friends and my godfather died in a Death Eater attack," Hayden said with a bit of shrug, the smile dropping as he added quietly, "You don't forget those kind of things."

"Oh," Sirius said, flushing ever so slightly. "Well." Unable to admit that there could be something decent about Snape, but being sensitive enough not to sneer at what could and probably was a uncomfortable topic for Hayden, left Sirius without anything to say. Remus figured now would be a good time to step in, before James decided to step in with a stupid and hindering question.

"I think we'll agree to disagree?" Remus suggested pointedly. Sirius and James nodded, Peter following a second later. "Good. And about the...deal or whatever you call it, I'm sure we can all abide by it, right?" Also pointed and also received nods. "Very well. It's late and Professor McGonagall will have our hides if we miss breakfast - especially you, James. Night all."

And then he, like Hayden had earlier, retreated to his bed without another word or glancing back. His hearing was enough to know that his not so subtle orders were being followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! (And maybe reviewing?)<strong>

**- C. Lux**

**1/27/2011 Update: Simple spelling mistakes, fixed some phrasing. **


	2. Two Can Play That Game

Severus was having a truly good morning. He had entered Slytherin last night with consummated ease. Really, the seventh years were easier than violins to play now. Of course, it helped he was nearly twenty years older than all of them mentally and had nearly as many years of playing spy between two of the world's most dangerous men.

And, as he expected, his ease was noted and the common room almost buzzed with speculation. Almost, but not quite. No one was so indiscreet as to actually go about gossiping like Gryffindors, open and obvious to everyone. Still, with his skills, it wasn't particularly difficult to spot or to figure out what was being said. And Avery, in the privacy of their dorm, had tried to figure out what was up. Needless to say, he didn't succeed and there was a clearly felt power shift.

Magic was sentient to some degree, and no one felt it more than Slytherin house because they kept to the old ways - which was also hindersome to some degree, but that was an issue for another day - and Magic made it clear: Severus ruled the house; he ranked higher in the students eyes than even Slughorn. Thanks to his skills, he had always been near the top, even if an outcast thanks to his blood, but now...You'd be a fool to challenge him and no Slytherin made it to their third year and remained so foolish.

So really, his morning was great. He had already established his place, knew Hayden would sort out his own issues, and Dr - Damien would enjoy teaching the lot of them. He'd control them with the same ease Severus had reinserted himself into Slytherin house. And between him, Severus, and Hayden, there would be no pranks from the Marauders entering that class and that would make Damien a legend to all students and teachers.

Everything was set - all their photos they had brought back with them charmed to change the basic features of the subjects, and Hayden and Damien's basic features altered and anchored to a necklace that was spelled to be invisible and unnoticed; you'd have to destroy the necklace to destroy the charms embedded in it and they were of Goblin make. Both had cost a fair bit but Hayden's had cost way more - for him, they had more to hide and James Potter would still be at school. Lucius had graduated nearly five years ago.

Someone sat across from him and Severus knew it would be Hayden without even looking up.

"Morning," Hayden said cheerfully. Snape arched a brow as covert askanced looks were sent their way. Gryffindors hadn't approached their table in a friendly, willing manner in a very long time and it had been just as long since they had been tolerated.

"Morning. How was it in the lion's den?" he asked flatly.

Hayden smiled serenely. "Beautiful. We had a really touching moment in which we all shared hugs, but alas, we had to separate to sleep." Snape smiled faintly.

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm. Of course, this all happened after fighting with Black and them taking the photo of my folks seconds after I laid down," Hayden said, inspecting his nails casually. Snape rolled his eyes. "I know, right? I had already burned the locking rune into my drawer and secured my trunk and they think I wouldn't notice the theft of my photo a second after laying down? Honestly. The only bright one is Remus Lupin." Severus knew he was only saying this for the other Slytherins benefit.

"Is that all?"

"Well, we had nice chat about you. Black's face was pretty funny and Potter wasn't far behind," Hayden said.

"When was I brought up?"

"After I used the skills you passed on as a threat if they continued on their road," Hayden shrugged. "And told them there'd be hell to pay if they actually managed to screw you over this year - or my firsties. I like the little midgets so far."

"I see," Severus said dispassionately. He glanced over to see McGonagall starting to move down the table. His gaze met that of the Marauders, three of whom were glaring out right. He smiled faintly knowing that before long, it'd drive them all mad, even the ever serene Lupin. They hated being mocked and it would all but kill Lupin not to know why he was suddenly so amused with them all the time, especially considering his former attitude. "You'd better go."

Hayden glanced back and Severus could see the corner of his mouth lift in a smile that matched his own. "Perhaps," he said, turning back. "But I think I shall wait a moment or two more, just to let them stew a little."

Severus chuckled. "I wonder how they'll fair in Da - Professor Machiavelli's hands," he mused. He knew very well how, but he wanted the Slytherins eavesdropping to know that he knew the professor, and to hear Hayden's response. The Slytherins, he felt, should learn a bit of who they were dealing with. Otherwise, how could he expect his house to survive? Ruling the house didn't mean he could disregard it - if anything, he was more in charge of ensuring that they set the right image than ever and ignorance wasn't something he'd tolerate for long.

Hayden smile wickedly. "He'll eat them alive." Severus easily matched his smile.

* * *

><p>Remus could hit someone. That darn smile. But then Severus' shifted to pure wickedness and when Hayden turned, coming back to his house table, his smile matched ounce for ounce.<p>

"Bother," Remus said. James and Sirius looked at him curiously. He didn't answer their questioning glances.

"Hullo boys," Hayden said, seeming entirely too cheerful for the smile on his face as he sat across from them, waving to the first years. Darren (it was the only name Remus could remember) and a couple of others looked at Hayden curiously, but didn't seem to bothered. To be so young and innocent...

"Prosper," Remus said carefully. Mercy only knew what he and Snape were up too - and Remus was honest enough to admit that Snape was a force to be reckoned with on his own, but if he had another to help him, one that he had taught a few 'tricks' too...the Marauders might be screwed.

As McGonagall approached, Hayden's face cleared and was as faintly amused as it had been...since they met yesterday, really. Amazing how an expression could get on your nerves so quickly.

"Mr. Prosper," she said, handing him a schedule. He accepted it wordlessly, his eyes studying it intently. She passed out the Marauder's schedules and Remus looked at his briefly. Defense was up first, with Slytherins.

"What classes are you taking?" James ventured to ask Hayden.

"Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Defense, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, and those extra courses for Healing, Warding, and Cursebreaking," he listed off-handedly. Remus' eyes widen. Was he insane, trying to take that much his final year? But he hadn't been to normal school, he recalled, he didn't know what he was getting into.

"Are you insane?" Sirius blurted. "That many courses!"

"I'm more than able to handle it as I'm only taking some of them to have them on my record," Hayden said. "Sev has spent years drilling Potions into my head. I've got a knack for Charms and Ancient Runes, and was taught by the best in Herbology for a number of years. Not to mention, I've been able to school Dami - uh, Professor Machiavelli in Defense since we were twelve. He's our age, did you know?"

"You know him?" James said in surprise.

"Since we were eleven," Hayden nodded. "Mercy only knows why he chose to teach."

"But...if he's our age...how has he graduated already?" Peter asked, confused.

"Machiavelli is brilliant. Arrogant but brilliant," Hayden said. "He graduated last year and when he heard my plan to come to Hogwarts with Sev this year, he decided he'd apply for the Defense position and lord it over me."

"Lord?" Professor Machiavelli said, coming up behind. Close up, Remus was sure that he only as old as them. "I don't _lord_ - lording is tacky. How dare you imply I would ever do something like that," he said with a sniff. Strangely, the way he said it, he sounded completely justified in his mild outrage. How on earth did that work? "It's almost as bad as gloating. Gloating is horribly pedestrian."

"Have I mentioned he's stuck up?" Hayden asked, amused again.

"I can deduct points, you know," Machiavelli said dryly.

"That, I believe is, _lording_. And you'll have to give them back in class, so just save yourself the trouble," Hayden said.

"That's not lording. Lording will be if and when I tell you to do something with only 'because I'm your professor, that's why' for a reason," Machiavelli countered. "And I know, but it'll be fun anyway. But that's not why I came all the way to your lowly self - I wanted you and Severus to give a proper duel to show these louts exactly what I'll be expecting of them by the end of the year."

"You're kidding, right?" Hayden said, seeming a bit surprised. Machiavelli smiled almost darkly. "Oh my God. You're not."

"This generation is skilled, Hayden," Machiavelli said. "It happens every time a Dark Lord rises - Magic herself rises in the ranks, producing a generation stronger than ones before to restore balance. Thus, why Dark Lords tend to get progressively worse and others reach new heights as well. Why there are more advances in every field than there were fifty years ago."

"Which is why you believe they can accomplish the impossible after years of crappy teaching?" Hayden said, arching a brow in a way remarkably similar to Snape.

"Of course. And I am a stellar teacher."

"You've never taught a day in your life."

"Lies," Machiavelli sniffed again.

"Whatever floats your boat, Velli. Really."

"So will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Merlin, when did you become so dense? Duel with Severus!" Machiavelli said with some impatience.

"Oh. Sure. Have you spoken to him?"

"No. I know he'll agree," Machiavelli said, then sauntered away completely ignoring the Marauders' incredulous faces.

"I'm...confused," James summed up. "Deeply confused."

"Machiavelli has that effect on people. You get used to it and then figure it out and you're like why the hell didn't I see that before?" Hayden said. "Excuse me. I'm going to go gather the necessary items and write my will - just in case, you know. Severus is lethal. Ta!"

The Marauders just looked at each other.

"Well...class should be interesting," Remus said.

"Let's get to it then," James said. "I want to know who'll win."

* * *

><p>Hayden whistled as he waited for Defense to start. Should be a nice morning. It was a fairly even match up between him and Severus, so he never really knew who would win. He stopped when Machiavelli walked in. Severus and him were sitting in a desk near the front and Hayden didn't particularly care where the Marauders sat, though he was decently sure they were at the back of the class. Lily and Alice were off to his right, also at the front.<p>

"Good morning, class," Damien started. "I'm Damien Machiavelli and yes, I'm only eighteen. However, if any of you think you can teach this class better than I can, I suggest you go ahead and try. If not, then why don't we get on with it?"

He went on to ask a series of questions increasing in difficulty. Severus and Hayden, of course, didn't answer. They knew the answers and Damien knew it; what Damien wanted to know was what everyone else knew. Which was a fair bit but still lacking somewhat.

"Not as bad as I feared," Damien said when it was over. He was sitting in his desk chair, leaning back with his booted feet propped up and examining his nails. "But we still have some work to do. Since we only have fifteen minutes left of class, I would like Prosper and Snape to give us a short duel. This, ladies and gentlemen, is what I expect of you by the end of the year, so work hard."

Hayden stood at the same time as Severus and they moved to the dueling platform on the other side of the class. It was warded so that spells gone astray couldn't hit the students. Everyone turned and watching them interestedly.

"Alright," Damien said, standing and moving to the edge of the line of desks. "They're not going to do a formal duel because, let's face it, when are you ever going to have a formal duel? Death Eaters are more inclined to strike while you're not paying attention and my goal is to keep you dunderheads from dying. However, Severus and Hayden, no illegal spells, try and keep it Light, and don't break anything."

"You're killing my fun, Velli - er, Professor," Hayden said, not taking his eyes from Severus as they slowly circled each other. They knew well what the other was capable of and if they weren't careful, they'd lose the duel and neither wanted that.

"Think of it as an opportunity to be creative," Damien replied, smiling slightly. Hayden scowled slightly and then Severus struck.

Hayden blocked it and started sending his own barrage of curses, hexs, and jinxes back. Anything that came to mind was used and the same seemed to be said for Severus. Before long, both sported brightly colored hair - Severus' a very vivid pink in honor of Tonks, and Hayden's a bright neon yellow - and were clothed in hindering outfits. Hayden had no idea how he managed to stay on his feet and not get killed (he did get a couple of cuts though) when he suddenly found himself in five inch red heels. He finally had a second to vanish them and was left in socks, belatedly remembering that Severus' had transfigured his shoes, not conjured the heels.

Still, the duel raged on. Hayden used his favorite senses damaging charms - like the ones that made you dizzy, see things that weren't there, and lose your hearing - and Severus' replied in kind with his favorite transfigurations - Hayden had to dodge one in particular that turned a person into a turtle - and then Hayden got inspired, remember Dumbledore duel with Voldemort in the Atrium of the Ministry.

A huge fiery snake appeared and the students gasped and Damien took a step forward, his grey eyes watching them intently. It reared back, bearing deadly fangs. Severus never flinched, his dark eyes watching the snake carefully as he readied his wand to defend himself. It struck, making the girls shriek, but Severus brandished his wand as it blocked him from Hayden's sight. The snake turned into black smoke that, when cleared, seemed to have devoured Severus. The students stood in shock, a few of them looking horrified. But Hayden didn't focus on them, flicking his eyes around as he tried to figure out where exactly Severus had gone. Obviously, he had turned himself invisible and was probably sneaking behind Hayden right at that moment.

"Two can play that game," Hayden murmured, deciding on a little theatricality. He twisted as if he was going to Apparate but vanished from sight instead. He went on the move, never in one place for more than a moment and his body completely silenced so the scuff of his shoes or pants wouldn't give him away. He slowly, carefully expanded his magical senses, trying to locate Severus before Severus found him.

Following the shiver up his spine, he turned to his left and rapidly sent out nine different curses, eleven hexes, and six jinxes in a focused arc of three feet, floor to about chest height while dodging and blocking the spells that were shot back. Severus blocked all of his but a spell that wrapped him completely in black ropes and brought him to the ground. It was an odd sight, ropes wrapped around what looked like air.

"Good, good," Damien said, walking up to the platform while Hayden canceled his spells and offered Severus a hand. He accepted it and they both turned to face Damien. "Congratulations, Prosper, and take fifteen points to Gryffindor." Hayden nodded his thanks. "Remember what I said earlier - I fully intend to make sure you are capable of defending yourself when you leave this school to embark on your miserable lives. Because of that, I don't intend on assigning a lot of work - though if I do, it had better be well done; I won't read drivel - Now get out. You're dismissed."

"You truly are an inspiring teacher," Severus said dryly as everyone gathered their things. He and Hayden worked on undoing the spells on themselves while Machiavelli smirked.

"I learned at the hands of a master," he said. Severus' mouth curved up ever so slightly at the reminder of his own days terrifying and insulting students. With a wave, Damien excuse himself to his office and Severus and Hayden went to gather their things.

"This'll be an interesting year," Hayden said to Severus, tugging on his yellow hair. It wouldn't fade for twelve hours - which was alright with Hayden. Severus' wouldn't fade for a full twenty four.

"Indeed. What class do you have next?"

"Runes," Hayden said, glancing at his schedule.

"Follow me, then," Severus said and they left the room. Hayden resumed his whistling.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT:<strong>

**I think it should be noted that this is a time travel with a twist near the end, just so you know.**

**- C. Lux**

**Update: I didn't realize this uploaded without the breaks. They're back where they should be now. Sorry. **

**Second Update: Flip! Okay, we should be good now...flipping pancakes...**

**2/6/2012 - Updating; fixing simple mistakes. **


	3. Slytherin Politics

**Alright - short (sort of) Author's note to answer a review. **

**Ducks R Evil, your private messaging is off. I'm not sure why that is or if it's intentional, but I'll answer you here. First question: I can't fully answer your question because it has to do with the twist, but I can tell you that's it's partially just how they are. All three of them went through a war - you're forced to grow up pretty quickly, especially when you're the Boy Who Lived; they depended on each other and they have a hard time letting others in. Yes, Hayden is affected by James and the others but, as I said, there is a reason he's not doing everything he can to get to know them - plus, I don't fancy that Sirius was that mature at that age (he was fairly petty in the books) and that wouldn't mesh well Hayden's essentially noble at heart persona. Yes, Severus is more mature - he **_**is**_** mentally like thirty-seven, thirty-eight-ish. Damien is the same as Hayden but doesn't have the same parent issues - his parents were kind of like the Ice King and Queen. Affection wasn't strong between them and he depended more on Snape than his own parents. **

**Futhermore - they've spent less than a few hours actually around each other total. They briefly met on the train, talked for all of a few minutes during the feast, fifteen-twenty minutes total that night before sleeping, and Hayden stopped by the Slytherin table before going to Gryffindor and a fair part of that was spent talking to Damien before darting off to class. Even if he was going to be eager to talk to his father, that's not enough time to show it. And I'm not saying he's not - you're right; who wouldn't want to know the father they never had a chance to know? - but he's not going to go out of his way, compromise his stance on the Severus issue, or anything else just to know them. As I wrote, none of them are particularly mature right now and that's wouldn't mesh well with Hayden's nature - which includes the paranoia, his inability to trust anyone easily now, and the very real need to keep his origins a secret. And Hayden knows all that and will act appropriately.**

**Second question: No. I don't write slash. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Remus collapsed in bed, quite sure that he had never been so exhausted in all his days. Not even close to the full moon. Which it was, now that he thought about it. Only a week away.<p>

Everything was as he expected and, according to that, he should have had plenty of energy left until the day before the full moon. But Professor Machiavelli - and he well warrented the name of that particular philosopher - worked them harder than anyone ever had.

Their lessons were always the first thing in the morning with him or last class of the day. There had been only three so far, but hell if he didn't work them to the bone. The second class they had with him was mentally exhausting as he attempted to correct their admittedly faulty knowledge in the shortest amount of time possible. He assigned an essay that, while short, was complex enough to ensure they knew what they were talking about. The lastest class had been the most surprising - he had made everyone go outside where he put them through a series of warm-ups and made them jog around the Quidditch pitch. The only people who didn't feel like dying at the end - or looked out of breath and exhausted - were Severus and Hayden.

Damien said that being physically fit would help their magical cores and they'd live longer if they had the reflexes and stamina to battle a Death Eater. He seemed to talk about that a lot and Remus understood it but was still surprised. None of their teachers talked about the war raging outside the walls of Hogwarts or the fact that they'd soon be graduating and losing what Remus knew had protected them - Dumbledore and the wards of Hogwarts. Maybe it was their way of not destroying 'innocence' or 'protecting' them, but he prefered Machiavelli's blunt reality that they'd soon be out there, where it was very possible they'd be involved in an attack.

Sirius and James had come to loathe and strangely respect their hard and - some times - mean teacher. He insulted them on a daily basis, though his high expectations said that he thought them capable enough. No one could really get a grip on what or who Machiavelli was - nor on Hayden. The only person in the entire school - and Remus was decently sure that not even Dumbledore fully understood either of them at this moment - that seemed to know what was going on was Snape, and he had changed as well. His simple ease and way of walking as if he knew he owned the school while some how _not_ strutting was decidedly different from his former hunched, suspicious, and paranoid look.

All in all, it had been a decidedly bizarre first week and he wondered how the rest of the year would play out. He groaned at the knock on the dorm room. James and Sirius were off at Quidditch practice and Peter was getting help with his Charms essay from Evans. Who was left to bother him?

"Come in!" he called. That first year, Darren, stuck his head in.

"Um, Professor Machiavelli is waiting out in the hall for you and, um, says to hurry your useless backside up," Darren said, looking a tad uncomfortable.

"Sounds like him," Remus muttered, shoving himself up and starting to tug on his shoes, then looked at Darren, who had hesitated in leaving. "What's he like in your classes?"

Darren's brow crinkled as he thought. "Well, he seems to expect a lot but if you just admit that you don't understand, he's willing to help. If you're not willing to do that, he says you don't deserve help. He told us pride was useless if it only covered stupidity."

"Does he insult you a lot?" Remus asked curiously. If he did, then how did Hayden deal with that? Clearly, Machiavelli and him went way back, but Hayden was very involved with the first years - he'd talk to them after classes each day, sat among them and did his work while they did theirs at a table he had commandeered, and helped them with any questions they had. His very presence protected them for older years who would otherwise boss them around or bully them. Evans, James had noted sourly only yesterday, was very impressed and had involved herself and her best friend, Alice Lovelace, as well.

"Yeah," Darren said with another shrug. "But Hayden says that's just the way he is and to ignore it. He said that when Professor Machiavelli is well and truly annoyed or angry, we'll know it and that's when we either duck for cover or find him."

"Interesting," Remus murmured. Darren hesitated again, probably wondering if he had any other questions. "That's all," Remus said. "You can go back to whatever you were doing and thanks for letting me know."

Darren nodded and trotted down the steps, skipping every other one. Remus followed behind at a more reasonable pace. Hayden, surprisingly, wasn't at the first years table, but Evans and Lovelace were. He passed through and, sure enough, leaning against the wall opposite the portrait hole, Machiavelli there and looking supremely bored.

"Follow me, Mr. Lupin," Machiavelli said the moment he appeared and proceeded to sweep off, his impeccably neat and fashionable robes billowing behind him slightly. Remus wordlessly followed along, wondering what their capricious professor wanted with him. He led the way all the way down to the dungeons and along a clearly unused corridor. He paused in front of a blank wall and rapped it with his wand.

"_Ad finem_," he said. Remus frowned as the wall turned into a door that Machiavelli swiftly went through. He had a fairly good grasp on Latin and knew that meant 'To the end'. But to the end of what?

Remus could only follow but then stopped in surprise to see Hayden and Snape there. Hayden was laying on a lab table and whistling the tune that everyone recognized now as Hayden's tune - he always whistled the same thing. Snape stood next to him, casting spells that Remus recognized as diagnostic in nature. The next table over held a cauldron, bubbling and smoking, and the sink had dirty lab equipment. When Machiavelli walked in, both teens turned to look at them.

"Oh, good. You're here," Hayden said, sitting up and wincing. Snape pushed him back down with a frown.

"You're ribs are still bruised, you dunderhead," Snape said, sounding remarkably like Machiavelli. Or maybe it was that Machiavelli sounded like him on a frequent basis. Remus really didn't know.

"I swear you're just like a mother hen," Hayden with an audible roll of his eyes. Snape rapped him rather hard on the head with his wand and Hayden shot out a hand, barely missing an agile Snape as he jumped backwards. Hayden took to rubbing his head instead.

"Just the let the spell work," Snape snapped. "If you move in the next five minutes, I swear bruised ribs will be the last of your concerns."

"Yes, mother," Hayden said sarcastically.

"You're both idiots," Machiavelli interrupted. "So shush and get on with talking to Mr. Lupin about why we're all here."

"Frankly," Snape started, turning his dark, impassive gaze on Remus. "We all know you're a werewolf." Remus blanched and decided sitting down was a good idea.

"Everyone, I present Severus Snape, Master of Tact," Hayden said dryly. He yelped when Snape sent a stinging hex at him. "Stop abusing the injured!"

"Anyway," Snape continued as though he hadn't been interrupted. "We - "

"You," Machiavelli and Hayden both said, smirking.

" - I," Snape corrected grudgingly, giving them dirty looks, "created something that will help."

Remus looked at him suspiciously, well aware of who he was dealing with and what had happened last term.

"It's not poison," Machiavelli said. He taken up a meditative stance on top of another lab table near Hayden's. "Honest. Dumbledore approved it."

"Then why drag me all the way down here? Why not take me to the hospital wing?" Remus asked.

"Secrecy," Hayden answered. "Unless you'd like to be peppered with questions as to what potion you're taking?" Remus shook his head.

"It'll still be suspicious if I'm following Professor Machiavelli all the way down to the dungeons once a month," Remus said.

"Call me Damien or Velli when we're in here," Damien said. "And you have to take the potion every day in the week leading up to the full moon and the day of."

"Why?" Remus said. That would be even harder to hide. "What exactly is it supposed to do?"

"Let you keep your mind for one and ease some of the aches and pains," Snape said, checking on the potion. Remus sat there, stunned for a moment.

"How do you know it'll work? How'd you manage to create it?" Remus spluttered eventually.

"It's been tested and I may have...borrowed some notes," Snape said with a delicate shrug. "The way the notes were going, they would have led nowhere but I back tracked, found the mistake and proceeded from there."

"If it's been tested, how come I haven't heard of it?" Remus always kept an ear to the ground for such news.

"It'll be in the papers tomorrow morning," Snape said easily. "And we swore all to secrecy."

"I'm having a hard time believing this," Remus admitted.

"Of course," Hayden said, sitting up as a timer dinged. "Which is why I, Hayden Prosper, do solemnly swear on my magic that we're telling the truth," he said with a wave of his wand. A white flash showed and Remus felt a tingle go down his spine.

"Merlin," he said, the truth of it settling on him. It wouldn't be so painful anymore and he could keep his mind. He wouldn't be as much a danger to everyone anymore. And if he wasn't so tired, then he'd recover faster. Everything was suddenly looking up and it also dawned on him that he owed it to Snape and his misappropriated notes. Even after what Sirius had done last semester... "Thank you," he said quietly but sincerely to Snape.

Snape grimaced and waved him away, measuring out the bubbling liquid.

"Sev doesn't like thanks," Hayden said. Snape handed Remus the goblet. "Tastes foul and sugar makes it useless, but he's managed to lessen the taste to some degree. You have to drink it while it's hot. And I've got a bottle of butterbeer to wash it down with."

Remus nodded and quickly downed the potion. It was horrible but he forced it down. He couldn't imagine it being worse, but took Hayden's word for it and quickly swallowed a few mouthfuls of butterbeer.

"Merlin!" he gasped when the taste was finally gone. Snape chuckled darkly and turned away. Hayden clapped Remus on his shoulder.

"We're going to go now," Hayden said to the others. "Come on, Remus. We can tell your friends - I'll answer any questions that you lot have - and then we'll let them know not to drug me next full moon. Hardly necessary now, I dare say."

"How'd you know about that?" Remus blurted as they left the room.

"I'm a paranoid man at the best of times, Remus. I know more than a fair bit about what goes on around the school, especially with Mr. Black not being too fond of me," Hayden said with a small mysterious smile.

"What do you know?" Remus asked curiously. Hayden was such an odd character with even weirder friends. Merlin only knew how Snape had a personality transplant over the summer. Or maybe, the thought occurring to him for the first time, he was different because for once, Snape had solid allies at the school with him. He wasn't alone anymore and that changed how he reacted.

Hayden grinned briefly. "A lot."

"That's descriptive," Remus said wryly and Hayden smiled that smile, though it was less annoying this time.

"Well, well, well," said a malicious voice from behind them. Hayden and Remus turned. Avery was there with his usual band of cronies. "What do we have here? Two ickle Gryffindors lost, hmm?"

"Hardly lost," Hayden said flatly, his pale face impassive. "We just left Severus and were on our way to the library."

"Snape had you down here then?" McNair said, his brow furrowed ever so slightly. Remus wasn't sure what the difference was but was wise enough not to ask and look ignorant in front of them.

"Aye," Hayden said with a mock Scottish accent. The Slytherins eyed him for a moment and Hayden arched a brow in a Snape-ish fashion and the Slytherins seemed to almost relax, if such a thing was possible.

"You're not too shabby for a Gryffindor," Avery said.

"Try telling Black that," Hayden said dryly, grinning slightly. "He thinks I'm the worst thing to happen to Gryffindor since Godric met Salazar." The Slytherins laughed and the two groups passed easily.

"That was weird," Remus remarked when they were on the grand staircase. "I've never seen them anywhere close to being pleased with a Gryffindor unless we did something that made them look better - like lose a Quidditch game."

"You've just got to know how to deal with them," Hayden said. "Slytherins are a weird lot with even stranger standards. And it helps that there was a power shift after the welcoming feast."

"What power shift? Did Snape tell you about it?"

"I felt it. Hogwarts is semi-sentient, you know, and she watches her students and houses," Hayden said fondly, briefly brushing his hand along the stone wall. "Anyway, Slytherin in particular knows that because they stick to the old ways and have a different understanding of magic. Which isn't bad in and of itself, but they don't embrace the new ways and understand that the nature of magic is shifting - it always is; it has to in order to survive. But that's another issue - like I was saying, Hogwarts watches her students and can sense who can have the most influence in what direction. And Slytherins know that she'll be looking out for their best interests and usually listen to what she says, for lack of a better word, when she decides to say anything. So when she essentially picked Severus as the leader of the house and he laid out what was going to happen and what was going to change, they chose to listen though it caused quite the stir."

"I don't think I fully understand what exactly that means," Remus said. "For one, why Snape? What's changing? I haven't noticed anything different about the Slytherins. Do the teachers know?"

"Because Severus is the quintessential Slytherin and the best suited for the hard task ahead," Hayden said. "And several things are changing, though that's all inner-Slytherin business and I only know because Severus confides in me and Machiavelli. You'll see the difference before long - it's only been a week after all. And because of the nature of Slytherins and unwritten rules of Slytherin house, they keep everything inside the common room and present a united front to the school - which is smart considering how many people dislike Slytherin. If they showed division amongst themselves, they'd be eaten alive. And no, the teachers don't. Well, Machiavelli does and so does Slughorn, but they won't say anything. It's not the teacher's business - it wasn't a teacher Magic elected, it was Sev - and they both know and accept that."

Remus was silent as he tried to sort out this unexpected information.

"They're going to need help, though," Hayden added when they were somewhere along the third floor.

"What? Why?"

"Because if they keep getting the same treatment, they're going to fall back into their old ways. They need a chance just as much as everyone else. They're basic nature isn't going to change and Severus can't undo blood-beliefs drilled into them since infancy, but there is hope for the younger years and the olders could at least cordially dislike everyone. But they can't do that if attacked or provoked."

"Makes sense," Remus agreed, then made a face. "It's a bit ambitious, though, what he's trying to do. It's a huge problem and one of, if not the biggest issue in the English Wizarding world. And you can't change the world."

Hayden gave him a look. "He's a Slytherin - the most Slytherin-Slytherin of all, according to Hogwarts. Of course it's ambitious. And if we can get the younger years to accept each other, it'll help influence the years below them and the years below that. I'm not saying that we'll ever have utopian society, but we could hopefully prevent another Voldemort from rising. And you've got to start somewhere. Why not here? A Hogwarts education is fundamental to most witches and wizards in England - it's the best chance of reaching the most people possible in a contained environment where they can escape their parents' prejudices, if only for a little while."

"I guess," Remus said. They reached Gryffindor and Remus gave the password. James and Sirius were sitting, looking tired, on the couches and Peter wasn't back yet. Most of the rest of the house was around, doing homework or playing games or couples in the shadowy corners.

"Oi," Sirius said, having heard his voice. His eyes were closed. "Where have you been, Moony?"

"With me," Hayden said, smiling as Sirius jumped and glared at him. "Hullo, Black," Hayden continued cheerfully.

"Why do you pick at him?" Remus had to ask. Hayden had been doing it all week - cheerfully getting Sirius' hackles up in the most innocent way. Not that Hayden was the only guilty one - Sirius was ever suspicious and tried to get under Hayden's skin the way Hayden got under his; only, Hayden was usually unflappable and had yet to show any real irritation with Sirius.

"Because it's fun. Have you ever tried it?" Hayden said easily. "Besides, like I was saying out in the hall, you've got to start somewhere."

"I don't get it," Remus said for what felt like the millionth time that night. He was used to being the smartest of the four - how was it these three could throw him off so much? "What does he have to do with interlinking the younger years?"

"I like that - interlinking," Hayden mused before snapping his attention back to Remus. "You three hold tremendous sway with your little band of mindless fans - if he can get used to me, he can get used to people like Severus and Velli. And if he, the biggest Slytherin hater in Gryffindor, can, so can the rest of them. Pick your battles, Remus, and stick with them. He's mine."

"I'm lost," James said, sitting up and looking between them. "What's this about interlinking younger years?"

"It's his, Snape, and Machiavelli's way of helping curb prejudice," Remus started explaining. "If they can get kids in Hogwarts to tolerate each other now, it'll theoretically reduce the amount of prejudice they pass down to their kids and if you keep working with them, eventually wars like the one with You Know Who will be a thing of the past. Or at least, that's what they're aiming for."

James and Sirius looked disbelieving as they processed it.

"Sorry," Evans said, moving closer with Lovelace. "I couldn't help but over hear...are you serious? And this is not the time for jokes," she added to Sirius sternly.

"Completely," Hayden said. "It won't be easy, but like I told Remus, you have to start somewhere and you literally could not get a better chance than here, at Hogwarts."

"And Snape is a part of this plan?" Lovelace asked skeptically.

"Mmhmm," Hayden nodded. "He's not nearly as bad as he likes to pretend he us. Giant softie, if you ask me. A softie with the ability to kill me but a softie none-the-less."

"I don't believe it," Sirius said.

"Okay," Hayden said, unconcerned.

"I don't get it," Evans said. "He's been so..." She couldn't seem to find the right word.

"Mean? Cold? Elitist?" Hayden provided. She nodded.

"He's been so elitist for so long - why would he suddenly change?" she asked.

"Long story," Hayden said. "Really long story. But deep inside, Severus has always believed that everyone was equal. Philosophically, anyway. He definitely believes that the willfully ignorant should be wiped from the earth because he has no patience for stupidity. And it's Severus' nature to do what's best for him - and faking an elitist attitude has served him well."

"Why?" Lovelace said. "Why pretend to be something you're not? Why not stand up for your beliefs?"

"Slytherin politics," Hayden said.

"What?" James and Evans said.

Hayden heaved a sigh that didn't sound as put-out as he probably meant it to. "Slytherins are by far the most patient when it comes to planning, most especially when planning revenge. Because of that, you have to be very cautious of what you say, when you say it, and who you say it to. Gryffindors would be eaten alive there because you're such a bold, passionate bunch. What you say one day, you don't always mean the next. Slytherins, however, are actually a very honest bunch - they've perfected the art of saying one thing and meaning another and all of it true. And they have slow moving plans that could take years to work out. It's why so many of them have the positions they do in the Ministry - it's not just bias that got them there, you know."

"How do you know all of this?" Sirius said, disgruntled.

"I watch and I listen. And I've been dealing with Severus since I was eleven," Hayden said with that amused smile. "Plus, Velli is the exact same way."

"That's another thing," Evans said grimly, her face suspicious. "I've lived near Snape since I was six. How have I never seen you if you're such close friends? And the same for Machiavelli. I've never seen hide nor hair of you and I certainly never heard Se - Snape speak about you and we used to be best friends. And he's nothing like he was - at any point in the entire time I've known him." The Marauders and Lovelace all looked surprised and looked to an unruffled Hayden.

"Laid out like that, it certainly does sound bad for me and Velli, doesn't it?" Hayden said, arching a brow. "And I never said I lived near him or that I visited often in the early years. And after your...fall out, why would he share that information with you? Further more, I'm paranoid - as these boys already know - and I've been that way since...jeeze, I don't even know. And Velli is the same way, if not worse. We asked him to keep it quiet because, mostly, I had magic-hating Muggle relativies for guardians and them knowing I actually found someone to help me would have had me locked in a windowless room until I died. Velli has his own reasons for keeping things below the radar. As for Severus' change of personality...Not your concern anymore, I'm afraid, and not my business to tell either."

Evans and Sirius still looked suspicious. James looked confused and Lovelace the same. Remus just sat there, wondering if there was any end to the stream of surprises that could be thrown by the weird trio. _And it had only been one __week_, he thought rather mournfully.

Hayden just hummed a bit. "Well, I'm up to bed. Things to do, plans to plot, and excuses to make. Ta!" Then he walked away like nothing had happened, whistling.

"I don't get him at all!" Sirius said with exasperation. "And I don't trust him."

Remus would be less inclined to trust him if it hadn't been for the potion and watching them all interact. It was the least guarded he had ever seen Snape. And he still needed to find a way to tell his friends about it, but that required them to get up to the dorm, to where Hayden was, but if Sirius' didn't trust him, he certainly didn't want to be around Hayden.

Strangely, James took the situation out his hands. "Come on, guys. I want more answers," he said, shoving himself out of his chair and heading for the stairs. When they entered, Hayden had looked at them in vague surprise. He was lying on the ground, his legs propped on his trunk and a book in hand. Merlin only knew why he was laying there, but he twisted and ended up sitting up straight and crossing his legs, leaning back against the trunk.

Remus noticed that it was _The Lord of the Rings_ that he was reading, but didn't remark on it. He loved the books and thought Hayden would probably have an interesting take on it; he did on everything else.

"I thought it would take longer for you to get them up here."

"I didn't," Remus said, knowing he was the only one that knew what Hayden was talking about. "James did."

"...um, what?" James said, looking between them too. Remus felt a small smile forming on his face even as he suddenly and strangely felt a bit shy and nervous.

"Moony?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Earlier Machiavelli sent that Darren kid up to get me," Remus started explaining. "We ended up in a unused potions lab in the dungeons and Hayden and Snape were there. They know I'm a werewolf - " Sirius and James whipped their heads to Hayden, who was still just sitting there, the book still in his hands. " - and Snape created a potion - " They jerked their heads back towards him.

"Don't take it," Sirius said instantly.

"I already have," Remus said. "Hayden swore on his magic that they were being honest when they explained it to me. I have to take it every day of the week leading up to the full moon and on the day of, and it'll let me keep my mind. I'll have control when I change, guys. I won't be so dangerous."

James' face lit up. "That's great, Moony!" he said, beaming, hugging him and clapping him on the shoulder.

"He didn't mention the part that the potion makes the change easier and less painful," Hayden said idly.

"How do you know it works?" Sirius asked, unwilling to celebrate just yet.

"Tests," Hayden said. "And it's all very hush-hush, but tomorrow's paper will feature it somewhere. Remus is the first to officially receive it."

"How did Snape come up with it and test it in one summer?" Sirius asked, his face not changing.

"He, to use his own words, borrowed some notes, back tracked to where they went astray, and then went forward in his own manner, coming to the right conclusion," Remus said, a sense of giddiness started to set in. "It's not a cure, but hell if I'm not psyched about this!"

Sirius smiled brilliantly then and Remus saw a small smile on Hayden's face. It wasn't amused or wicked or annoyingly cheerful, but sincerely joyful, happy in their happiness. And Remus liked this look much more on Hayden.

* * *

><p><strong>26/2012 - Update; mostly minor things. Added in some phrases. **


	4. Chess Master

The full moon was a brilliant success. Hayden brought the potions up to their room, pretending it was for him, and fending off questions with an artless grace that left Remus wondering about him but unwilling to push the subject as he was doing a favor for Remus. And the news of the potion caused quite a stir when the students read about it. The public was grateful for it and the werewolves could order it anonymously and cheaply.

The next three weeks were the best Remus could remember - he felt so much better than he ever had before - and the Marauders all shared his joy and were more boisterous than ever, though Hayden kept James and Sirius from pranking anyone under fourteen with threats of turning them into girls. He had already demonstrated it on Peter for a reason neither he or Peter disclosed, so the boys were inclined to believe he'd follow through with it.

The other full moons following were just as easy, though still rather painful, and much more fun since he could play with his friends as if he was a plain Animagus.

School was, as expected, harder than any year previously, especially with Machiavelli pushing them so hard and expecting them some how rise to the standard that Snape and Hayden had set and continued to up hold. But, Remus felt so much better and was able to deal with it far more than he had previously. The other Marauders also managed their work - Remus made sure of it and James was still trying to win Evans over - but they rarely saw Hayden actually working other than the brief times he was with the firsties.

They were on considerably better terms than they had been previously (well, everyone except Sirius and Hayden), but he was still an aloof character, rarely in their dorm and often found in the most surprising places with a plethora of strange objects. Sirius swore once that he came upon Hayden, filthy as could be, coming out of the haunted girls' lavatory on the second floor, holding a tarnished tiara that was smoking. Hayden had merely smirked deviously and, when questioned, said, "Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies." And then went away, whistling the same tune he always whistled - none of them could figure out where it came from - and twirling the broken tiara around his finger.

Another night, in his Animagus form, Peter saw Snape sneaking back _into_ the castle, holding up an injured Machiavelli while seemingly limping and clutching his own ribs. Hayden had emerged from the shadows like a wraith, cast a lightening charm and pick up Machiavelli bridal style and whisked them both down to the dungeons. Peter hadn't been able to follow them as Hayden left spells to ward off out of bounds students and professors. Peter had scurried back to report to the Marauders and they waited up for Hayden to come back to their dorm, which he never did.

Only, the next morning as they were groggily getting dressed, Hayden pulled back his always closed curtains and gotten out of his bed, yawning and running a hand through his tousled hair as if he had been there the whole night. The Marauders stared at him, stunned, but didn't question him. Hayden, they had already figured out, never let out information by accident or by being needled into it. Remus had never figured out _why_ Snape had been healing him that night when he was first told about Wolfsbane.

The Marauders didn't doubt Peter's tale, but neither could they work out how all three of them showed up, looking as normal as they ever did, and went through the day like nothing extraordinary had happened. The only variance was that Hayden, on a spur of the moment decision, charmed electric blue-white streaks into his hair, which looked rather neat in Remus' opinion, but wasn't something he'd do himself.

As for the changes Snape and Hayden were so intent on implementing, they could already see some of it coming into play. Only their foreknowledge of it, however, let them see the difference. The more elitist purebloods in Slytherin ignored them unless absolutely necessary and the ones that weren't so extreme were cordial but also ignored them a fair bit. Some students speculated on the change while others just shrugged, saying something about weird and impossible Slytherins.

And, on the first day of October, Dumbledore announced that for anyone not apart of the Quidditch house teams, Professor Machiavelli was organizing a less competitive version that would have more games and as many teams as they could reasonably have. There would a be a prize awarded the to team that won the league. Most importantly, these teams would not be based off of their house - they would be pulled together based on age and what position they played.

It wasn't worded quite like that, but Remus saw through it, saw Hayden, Snape, and Machiavelli's smiles and knew this was their doing. Of course it drew a large crowd despite the way the teams were pulled together and the first game was set for December 5th.

Halloween came and went, the feast as brilliant as ever. The only thing off about it was that Hayden was no where to be found - after classes, it was like he vanished. The Marauders even looked for him for a time before giving it up as one of those weird quirks that he displayed frequently.

"This is crazy," Evans said one night when the seventh years gathered spontaneously one night near the end of November, long after the other years had gone to sleep.

"I know, right?" James said, for once too distracted by the subtle going ons that they were just becoming acquainted with to try and impress or flirt with her. "It's actually happening. I saw a Hufflepuff and Slytherin first year walking down the corridors, talking about Flitwick's class and joking. Slytherins used to eat them for breakfast!"

"I didn't think he was actually telling the truth," Evans said.

"I agreed with you there - and there's something sketchy about him still," Sirius said. "But...I don't know...he _could_ actually being doing some good in a round about way." He didn't sound very convinced though.

"You said that he told you guys about this the first week of school?" Marlene McKinnon said. Evans nodded and Sara Johnson looked solemn and thoughtful.

"I know this is going to sound mad, but this feels bigger than us, doesn't it?" Johnson said quietly.

"Yeah," Remus agreed, knowing exactly how she felt. Things were changing inside of Hogwarts, strangely fast yet so few seemed to see it for what it was. "It does."

"I was talking to Marcy in Ravenclaw last month," Evans said. "And she said that things were feeling bizarrely out of place. She could see that something was different, but she couldn't really pinpoint what. I told her about what Prosper said and she gave it some thought and was going to talk to some of her housemates about it. She thinks it's a good idea."

"I talked to a Puff," Lovelace said. "She said much the same thing."

"Jamsie and I spoke to a few members of the Claws and Puffs' Quidditch teams last week and they thought it was a good idea but were a little unnerved by Prosper, Machiavelli, and Snape's involvement," Sirius said. "They had already noticed that the first years were more friendly with other houses, even Slytherin, but had already agreed amongst themselves not to stop it."

Remus suddenly laughed, several dotes connecting in his head. They all looked at him strangely. "That's exactly why Hayden told _us._ Because he knew that if he or Snape or Machiavelli approached anyone, they wouldn't be as receptive to it - but if we did it, they'd consider the idea. We're known and trusted. And we're Gryffindors - of course we're going to talk about it. We don't keep things inside like Slytherins do, we're more social than Ravenclaws, and bolder than Hufflepuffs. The idea would spread faster from us than anyone else. He played us."

"You make it sound like such a bad thing," Hayden said causing them to jump and Lovelace and Johnson to shriek while Sirius swore in surprise. He was standing near the shadows of the portrait hole, leaning back much like Machiavelli had the night he had come to fetch him and first told him about Wolfsbane.

"How long have you been there?" McKinnon demanded, looking outraged that he had clearly been eavesdropping and didn't deny playing them.

"Long enough," Hayden said, pushing away from the frame and taking a seat the only seat in their make shift circle that hadn't been claimed - between Lovelace and Remus.

"So you don't deny it?" Peter said, upset as well. "That you played us?"

"Why would I? Remus already called me on it," Hayden said coolly. He had been distinctly cool towards Peter since whatever had caused him to turn Peter into a girl. "Besides," he said, his manner lightening some as he turned away from Peter. "I'm an honest fellow. I never actually lied - just didn't tell you everything there was to know."

"That's comforting," McKinnon said sarcastically.

"At least I admit it. Some don't even do that," Hayden said with that faint, amused smile. Over the past month, it had become less annoying, but moments like now made Remus remember how much he truly disliked the expression.

"Why? Couldn't you have asked us honestly?" Johnson asked, her face grave and disapproving.

"No because you would have reacted the same way. Evans jumped down my throat for not having met her before that same night, remember? You didn't trust me then - not that you entirely trust me now," Hayden added, glancing at Sirius in particular. "I'm not going to apologize for doing what I did, but I didn't do it because I enjoy manipulating people - I did because something has to give or it'll be war after war after war about blood supremacy."

"You talk as though your sole actions could change the course of history," McKinnon accused. To Remus' surprise, Hayden's face paled a little but his expression didn't change an iota. Remus wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed it.

"Robert Kennedy once said 'It is from numberless acts of courage and belief that human history is shaped. Each time a man stands up for an ideal, or acts to improve the lot of others, or strikes out against injustice, he sends forth a tiny ripple of hope'. Edmund Burke said that 'All that is required for evil to prevail is for good men to do nothing'. I may not change the course of human history, but if I think I influence it for the better, why shouldn't I?"

"Why do you get to decided what's better?" Peter asked. Hayden turned hard emerald eyes on him.

"Do you disagree? Do you think its better to sow discord and hate amongst _eleven _year olds? If they're going to hate each other, I say let it at least be for a good reason," Hayden said. "Not for some misguided notion that one or the other is better because of genetics."

"Ge - what?" Sirius said as Peter flushed a bright pink. Hayden shook his head.

"Complicated science of Muggles," he said. Sirius started to roll his eyes. "Don't be so glib - they're right. If wizards would apply the same techniques, they could figure out what makes us magical or not. It has to be a genetic thing. But that's not my point right now. My point is I _know_ I'm right - this isn't Voldemort thinking he's right by waging a war on anything not 'pure'; this is like the law of gravity - irrefutable. Purebloods _need_ half-bloods and Muggle-borns and even Muggles to survive. Otherwise they'll end up with all kinds of diseases and become completely mad."

"I don't understand you in the least," Evans said. "You're the most - "

"Slytherin Gryffindor you've ever had the misfortune to meet?" Hayden filled in when she hesitated. Evans looked surprised for only a moment before her frustration with the dark haired wizard came back and she nodded. "Yeah. Avery told me as much yesterday but with a little different and less polite phrasing."

"Why are you hanging out with Avery?" McKinnon said, stunned. Remus and the other Marauders had known, but Remus remembered that Hayden was even more mysterious to the Gryffindors not in their dorm. Or first years, but the first years were simple. They didn't over think Hayden's weird actions - that's just the way he was to them.

"For one, I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't actually go through with my own stated belief in equality," Hayden said, the Amused smile breaking out again. "For another, he's not so bad once Severus got him under control."

"What?" the girls all said.

"Magic essentially appointed Snape as head of Slytherin," Remus said a bit wearily. "And since they follow the old ways more, they actually listen to him. It's why they've been acting politer or ignoring us all this time."

"They feud like the dickens about it inside their common room, though, but Severus can handle them," Hayden said. "And usually I'm there to make sure that Severus doesn't lose his rather thin patience and actually kill someone. He's making progress with the younger years, at any rate. And our own first and second years are responding well to the overtures made by their Slytherin year mates - Darren went out of his way to help Gracie, a rather small Slytherin second year not three weeks ago and they've been thick as thieves since."

"I can't believe this," Johnson said. "Do you have everything worked out like a chess strategy?" Hayden visibly flinched. Remus blinked. That was the most unwilling emotion he had seen yet.

"I don't favor the comparison for...a lot of reasons, really, but I guess I've got something worked out in my head and like all chess masters, I'm ready to deviate into something else should a complication arise and have back up plans for my back up plan," he said almost unhappily.

"Why don't you like it?" Evans asked curiously.

"I knew an old man once upon a time," Hayden said carefully. "And he treated my whole existence like a chess game. Pissed me off."

"Thought you were raised by magic hating relatives," Evans said shrewdly. Hayden smiled. This one was bitter.

"By his doing."

"Sounds complicated," Sirius remarked, his grey eyes narrowed and his voice deceptively calm. Hayden's own eyes narrowed and the group drew back slightly, not wanting to be between either wizard. Every warning bell Remus had went off but he had no idea how to quell the arugment he knew was brewing. There was a reason Sirius was a dog Animagus - he held onto things.

"You've got no idea," Hayden said, his voice matching Sirius'.

"You could fill us in."

That Amused look was back but it was darker, more cynical. "I could."

"Why don't you?"

"Because I don't like talking about it."

"Or there is no story," Sirius said plainly, sitting up straighter. "I've never actually heard any name but Snivellus' and mad Machiavelli's connected with your past and I don't like or trust either one. I also sent inquiries, checking the books - there is no Machiavelli or Prosper born in the three years surrounding your supposed birth." Remus' jaw dropped and even James looked stunned as the girls collectively sucked in breaths. Remus had no idea Sirius was _that_ suspicious of Hayden.

Hayden didn't even blink, clearly not impressed by Sirius' deductions. "Of course not. You don't think either of us got the way we are, reached the levels we have, because we lived normal, safe lives, do you? Haven't you ever wondered why I'm the only student in this entire school who doesn't flinch at Voldemort's name, and refers to him by it? Why I act the way I do? Why I guard my things the way I do? Haven't you ever wondered about the strange things I know you've caught me doing?"

"What are you implying and why should we believe you?" Sirius said, his face made of stone.

Hayden sighed with some exasperation. "Entering this conversation is possibly the worst decision I've made all year."

"Because you've been caught lying?" Sirius said. "Because Remus pinned you for playing us?"

"Ha," Hayden snorted. "No. Because there are certain things that - while they'd certainly convince you to believe me - I'd rather hang myself than reveal. I could swear on my magic, but there are too many variables in play to chance. And losing my magic right now because I over looked some detail isn't exactly desirable."

"You just keep making things more and more complicated," Sirius accused. "Keep bringing up more reasons to put off properly explaining anything. You act so aloof and better than everyone except your precious Snivellus and Velli - why should any of us trust you? You've already proven that you're a liar, that you're willing to manipulate people for what you believe is the greater good - " Hayden flinched again and his face was draining of blood once more. " - and don't get me started on all the inconsistencies in your actions - "

"Enough," a lethal, silky voice cut through Sirius rant. They all turned towards the door where Machiavelli and Snape stood. Velli moved, his face pale but eyes burning, towards Hayden's side, who's heart beat was erratic. Remus could see it thrumming in the hollow of his throat. Snape stood there, his dark eyes narrowed ever so slightly in a way that worried Remus more than him glaring out right.

"You rang?" Machiavelli said, his voice easy and light despite his obviously tensed shoulders as he pried Hayden's hand open. Only then did Remus note the silver coin that Hayden had been holding onto as if it was his lifeline.

"Did I?" Hayden said absently, glancing down at his hand in surprise.

"Hayden, how much have you been sleeping?" Machiavelli asked, his voice still light but with an edge. Remus blinked - Hayden had been there every night but Halloween. He woke up about the same time, well a little earlier, as the rest of them.

"Not as much as I could be," Hayden said. Machiavelli's eyes narrowed and he waved his wand.

"_Finite Incantatem_," he said. Hayden's face shifted and there was suddenly very dark circles under his eyes and a few scars. His usually bright green eyes were nearly black with exhaustion. He looked beyond weary and close to collapsing. It was startling and Remus was not the only one gaping. "Severus?" Machiavelli questioned grimly. Snape rummaged in a pocket and pulled out a slim vial filled with a pale blue potion that Remus recognized as Dreamless Sleep. He tossed it to Machiavelli, who caught it and hauled Hayden up. "You really should just learn to swallow your abominable pride and admit you need help," Machiavelli said darkly.

"You're just like me, you hypocrite," Hayden said, grimly amused. "Severus just has an easier time worming it out of you."

"Just go, you brat," Machiavelli said, shoving him towards the staircase.

"I'd protest," Hayden muttered. "But I get sleep."

"Lucky you," Machiavelli said sarcastically. "I get to deal with whatever mess you made. What the hell did you let slip?"

"I never let anything slip. You know that. All Sirius really knows is that our last names aren't our last names - not exactly the hardest thing to figure out - and I'm a paranoid weirdo - also not hard to figure - for a reason I'd rather hang myself than reveal. And that an old man liked to play chess with my life," Hayden said as they climbed. "And should we really be having this conversation on the stairway? Remus can still hear us."

Machiavelli swore and then kept going up. Remus heard no more.

"Of course he'd worm out of it," Sirius sneered.

"You've no idea what he goes through, Black," Snape said from the doorway. He hadn't moved. He sounded almost...sad - bone weary and sad.

"And let me guess - you're going to leave us hanging with that mysterious statement?"

"No, actually. Machiavelli and I figured this would come up eventually - we both knew you had been checking up on the names. Hayden knew it too," Snape said, his black, lethal look back in full and all directed at Sirius - this went beyond the loathing that he had displayed the last six years. Something about Hayden 'calling' for help angered Severus more than anything else they had ever done - even the 'prank' last year hadn't caused this kind of anger. This wasn't passionate and fiery; this was cold and calculated and far more dangerous. "So we discussed it on the way here and we're going to answer a few questions for you. Honestly."

_That,_ Remus thought, _is a foreign and unpleasant concept to you, isn't it?_ Snape certainly looked displeased with the idea.

"Wizard's oath?" Sirius said. "Because unless you swear or take Veritaserum, I'm not going to believe you."

"Of course not," Snape said sneered. "You'd be even dumber than I think you are if you did. And I'll swear because there's no way in the nine rings of hell I'd take that potion and be forced to answer whatever you want me too."

* * *

><p><strong>I tried catching all my mistakes - no beta, though if you're willing, send me a PM - so this should be mostly okay. Thanks for all the reads and the reveiws. <strong>

**- C. Lux**

**2/6/2012 - Updated; mostly just small mistakes, some rewording or new phrases. **


	5. Not In Control

They sat in silence until Machiavelli came down some minutes later.

"Sh - He's out like a light," he said, running a pale hand through his equally pale hair. "Severus tell you what we decided?"

"Yes," Remus said.

"Good. Let's go. We're not talking here," Machiavelli said, his face tight and eyes still glittering.

"Why should we follow you?" Sirius said stubbornly. Remus mentally sighed but understood Sirius' point. This whole night was throwing him for a loop. But, apparently, this snapped what little patience Machiavelli might have had.

"Do you want answers or not?" Machiavelli snarled, looking well and truly furious. Remus could practically feel it radiating off of him. This is what Hayden had meant when he told Darren that you'd know when he was really mad. "Because if not, I have better things to be doing than wasting my time on you and your _damn_ suspicions," he spat.

"They're still your students, Damien," Snape said lowly, taking a step forward. Machiavelli took a deep breath and let it out, clearing his face in a rather eerie way before turning and simply walking out. Snape gave them an unreadable look and then walked out too.

They all traded looks. Everyone but Sirius looked stunned and like they were scrambling to catch up on what was happening. And then they all stood and followed the Slytherin and professor. They led the way up to the seventh floor and Machiavelli paced three times in front of a wall and a door appeared.

"Merlin," more than one of them said before going inside. It was a potions lab much like the one that they had taken Remus too, but there was a roaring fire off to the right. Machiavelli immediately went and sat on the lab table nearest to the fire and settled into a meditative stance.

"Using a chair once in a while wouldn't kill you," Snape said, picking a seat near by. Machiavelli flipped him off and the Gryffindors grouped around. Snape drew his wand, clearly stating, "I, Severus Snape, do swear on my magic to honestly answer any questions regarding Hayden Prosper for the next hour." Like when Hayden had sworn, Remus saw a flash of white and felt the shiver down his spine.

"What did you mean when you said that Black had no idea the things Prosper goes through?" Lovelace immediately asked.

"I mean," Snape said, being careful with his words. "That, in part, Hayden suffers from night terrors. He remembers his parents being murdered and, especially in the months surrounding Halloween, it features heavily in his dreams."

"Oh my God," Evans said, covering her mouth.

"That poor guy," Johnson said. "No wonder he looks like a disaster! Halloween was less than a month ago!"

"It does explain a fair bit about that night," James said, his brow furrowing. "We couldn't figure out why he was silent and twitchy or to where he disappeared that night. It's the only night he ever left his curtains open, so we knew he wasn't there."

"He likes stars," Machiavelli said, not opening his eyes. "He probably found some place to watch them from."

"We checked the Astronomy tower," Peter said, shaking his head.

"Don't contradict me about my own friend, Pettigrew," Machiavelli said, his teeth obviously clenched. "I didn't say he went to the Astronomy tower, and that's not the only place to star gaze."

"I was with him," Snape said blithley. "We were out on the Quidditch pitch. He talked me into sitting on one of the hoops. Not a bad view."

Machiavelli chuckled darkly. "You hate the pitch."

"He looked like he was being tortured, Damien," Snape said, making a face. "And he made that cursed face of his."

"He knows you're a sucker for it. Can't say no to your little si - sibling," Machiavelli teased. Snape reached out a hand and shoved Machiavelli off the table. Machiavelli yelped in shock, grey eyes flying wide open, and barely managed to twist enough to land on his hands and knees rather than his head. Snape didn't seem that concerned and easily blocked Machiavelli's jinx. "Child. It's not a crime to love someone, you know," Machiavelli said, getting up and brushing down his robes before getting back into his position.

"Blah, blah, blah," Snape said dismissively. "Next question."

"What are their real names?" Sirius hastened to ask. Snape smiled evilly.

"Pass."

"_What?_ You can't pass - you swore to answer them honestly!"

"If I answered them at all," Snape said smugly, his black eyes glinting. "I never swore to answer all your questions - only to answer them honestly. And only the ones about Prosper."

"That's cheating!" Sirius, James, Peter, and Evans protested. Remus only sat back a little, rubbing his temples. Of course there would be a loop hole. That should have been the first thing Remus thought of when dealing with Snape.

"It's Slytherin thinking," Machiavelli said. "And he was right to do it that way."

"I can't believe we didn't see something like this coming," McKinnon said, her face twisted with self-reproach. "Remus told us he was appointed by Magic as the head of Slytherin house - of course he'd leave himself a loophole. Hell, if we had thought about it, we would have too."

"Two points to Gryffindor," Machiavelli said wryly.

Something shrill started ringing, causing Remus to clap his hands over his ears. Snape waved his wand to silence it as Machiavelli slid off the table gracefully, checking his pocket watch.

"I could have sworn we had another half hour at least!" he said, mildly panicked. Snape ignored him, sweeping towards the fireplace that suddenly had a Floo pot and, with a few muttered words, disappeared in a whirl of green.

"What's going on?" Lovelace asked.

"Hayden doesn't like being Not In Control," Machiavelli explained with a sigh, rubbing his eyes. "Any potions that sap his will or forces his body to do something gets burned through. Any spell you cast gets brushed aside like a leaf in the autumn wind. We knew the Dreamless sleep wouldn't last more than a couple of hours if we were lucky, but it'd be solid, uninterrupted sleep. He must have been more disturbed than he let on to have burned it out of his system so quickly."

Remus had never heard of anything like that happening, but supposed anything was possible with magic. And, honestly, out of everyone he knew, he would have picked Hayden to be the one that could do it. He was just...different. It wasn't always something you conciously thought about, but there was something undeniably different about him. Maybe it was what Remus had seen and heard, but it was a big kind of different. Like Hayden was _almost_ larger than life - there was so much not even the Marauders knew about him, so many things that he did that didn't add up but probably meant something. And the way he carried himself - it was like Snape and the way he walked as if he owned the school but wasn't arrogant about it. Hayden carried himself with determination, he was _intent_ about whatever he was doing, even just talking to the first years. As if he did everything he did for a reason that went further than just doing because it was something he liked doing. Like there was a specific purpose.

But then, whenever he started thinking about it, Remus would blink, remind himself he was thinking about a seventeen year old and no matter who you were or how strange you were, _no one_, not even Dumbledore, was like that. It was just his imagination running away with him again. Sometimes, Remus agreed with Sirius - he thought too much.

"Which is our fault," Johnson sighed, bring Remus back to the present.

"More like Black's," McKinnon said. "We pressed him but Black practically pinned him."

"Pinned him into answering, you mean?" Machiavelli asked, arching a brow. They nodded and Machiavelli surprised them by laughing. "No, you didn't. You certainly backed him into a corner, but he would have wormed his way through it sufficiently enough, even in his rather hapless state."

"Then why did he call you?" Evans asked almost brusquely. "If he could have done it, then why did he have to call you?"

"It wasn't so much 'have' as 'want'," Machiavelli corrected coldly. "S - he knew he was sleep deprived, even if he wouldn't admit it to us, and he subconsciously grabbed for the coin as a precautionary measure. You're not the worst thing he's come across that wanted answers, Miss Evans - it wouldn't even be an issue if he hadn't taken a liking to you lot."

"You three all make the others sound so invincible," Peter said, frowning. "You're not. You can't be. It's impossible."

"We're not invincible and you're quite right - it's impossible," Machiavelli said. "All it takes is a moment of distraction or a lucky shot. The thing, however, is that we know our weaknesses and we cover for each other. We plan and we set up for every situation that is even mildly likely to come to pass - like you lot cornering Hayden, because you'd never try to corner me or Severus. We _think_ and in doing so, we're pretty much solid. It'd take something more than some seventh years to shake us."

"But you're our age!" James burst out in furstration. "How can always talk and act like you're not? How can you be so - so - so paranoid? How could you do any of it? I'm not even entirely sure how you lot learned to duel like you did. That takes years of study and who would teach that kind of thing to someone so young? And what about Snape? I _know_ he didn't have those skills last semester, which means he learned it over the summer! But that's too short of a time - none of you make sense!"

"We're exceptionally good at that," Hayden said, stepping out of the fire. Snape was holding onto his elbow and, strangely, the little first year, Darren, was gripping Hayden's wrist, looking surprised and then flushing a deep red as he looked around.

"What are you doing out so late?" Machiavelli asked, not unkindly. All of his anger was skillfully hidden and he looked as cool and collected as he ever did.

"I was getting some water, Professor," Darren said. "And I saw Hayden and Severus and I wanted to ask if he was okay...and I kind of ended up going through the fire with them - how is it we can travel through fire?"

"It's called the Floo network," Hayden explained. "You throw in a certain powder and state your destination. Not the best way to travel, but wizard's never have a decent way to travel. Well, brooms, hippogriffs, and thestrals aren't so bad." That made Remus' brows rise. He had ridden either one of those animals?

"What's a hippogriff and thestral?" Darren asked. "And why are all of you here? Where are we?"

"A hippogriff is a half horse, half eagle thing. A thestral is a basically a black skeletal horse with wings that you can only see if you've seen someone die," Hayden said. Darren blinked and raised his brows like everyone else already had. "And we're here because they figured out that I lied about my last name and so did Machiavelli. They want answers - which is understandable if a bit inconvenient - and we're up on the seventh floor, in a room that gives you whatever you require." While he talked Snape retook his seat and Hayden and Darren sat on his other side.

"You're last name isn't Prosper or Machiavelli?" Darren said, confused and surprised.

"No."

"What is it? Why'd you lie? And where'd you get the scars?" Sirius started to say something but Remus nudged him. Darren was asking the questions they wanted to know and Hayden seemed to be answering them willingly enough.

"I can't tell you that. As for why I hid it, the truth is rather impossible to believe and not really something I feel like telling anyone anyway. And I got the scars a long time ago from a duel - I normally keep them hidden because people stare and ask questions," he said, brushing his hand across the one along his jaw line.

"Sorry," Darren said, flushing again.

"No, you're fine. Besides, if people think I look one way when I really look another, it makes it a lot easier to hide from them. I kept my regular features but if I show my scars, then I'm a different person who just looks like that person but with scars. Do you see what I mean?"

"I think so," Darren said, his brow creasing as he thought. "It'd be like if I turned my hair blonde. I still look like plain old Darren, but not quite."

"Basically, yeah," Hayden said, smiling slightly.

"Hayden, if you hid the scars on your face, do you have other scars that you hide?" Darren suddenly asked, nearly cutting Hayden off.

"Four points to Gryffindor," Machiavelli said with a partial smile. "These dolts didn't even think to ask about it."

"We didn't have a chance too," Sirius said defensively.

"Of course not," Machiavelli said patronizingly.

"So do you, Hayden?" Darren asked, shifting their attention back to Hayden.

"Yes."

"Do any of them hurt still?"

"Depends on the day. Rain and the cold make this one on my shoulder hurt," Hayden said. "The rest don't hurt at all."

"Oh. Okay." And that was it. Darren just accepted whatever Hayden said and didn't think to question if he was telling the truth or not. Remus wished he didn't have to think about it. Who would lie about scars, though? The whole thing was starting to give him a headache. "So..." Darren said in the ensuing silence. "What are you going to do now? Cause I read this one book where, when his cover was blown, a spy had ditch the scheme and move away."

Hayden laughed. "I'm not a spy and I won't be moving. I've got to finish school and Velli has to finish teaching you lot. As for what I'm going to do, I'm just going to keep on going about my merry way. A last name does not a person make."

"Huh?"

"My last name doesn't define me. Who cares if it's Prosper or Porter or Perry? I'm still Hayden, I still hate mushrooms, and I still love the color black. I will always be good at Defense. I will never be a Transfiguration Master. That doesn't change just because I changed my last name," Hayden said.

"Oh. Makes sense. I'm tired - can I go back to the common room now?" Darren said just before yawning.

"Sure. Come on, I'll send you back through the Floo," Hayden said, standing and heading towards the fire. They left and, moments later, Hayden was back again. "I like that kid. Interesting." He plopped back in his seat and all the calm energy he had, Remus realized, displayed for Darren's sake drained away and he slumped, laying his head on the lab table. Machiavelli patted it nicely.

"Reminds me of a little you," he said. "He instinctively grasps the spell theory and practical casting, but he's less of fighter. I'd be shocked if he joined in with the Aurors when he grows up. Maybe a Healer or a teacher, though."

"Then let's pray his future turns out a fair bit better than mine," Hayden mumbled, barely audible. He twisted his head ever so slightly, peering at Remus as though wondering if he heard the words no one was meant to hear. Remus just slowly blinked and Hayden slowly blinked back and then his eyes zoned out, obviously thinking of something far beyond the halls of Hogwarts.

"Can we get any sort of an explanation about what the in the name of Merlin is going on? Or why we should trust you?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore does," Snape said. "He trusts us explicitly. He knows that their last names are false, knows what we're not telling you, and he knows what we're trying to do. Trust his judgment even if you don't trust us. And I'm breaking up this meeting - "

"We just got here!" several of them protested. Remus kept silent. He couldn't keep his eyes off Hayden - he looked much more vulnerable than Remus had ever seen him. Admittedly, they hadn't even known him for three full months but when you had classes with a person, shared a dorm and house with a person, you saw them frequently enough to get a fair grasp on their personality. And Hayden had always seemed perfectly calm, in control, and cheerfully bothering Sirius at all hours of the day. Strange and distant. Paranoid in a more subtle way. Intent. And unshakeable. No matter what you said, no matter what you did, he didn't bat an eye in surprise. But there he was, slumped and tired and haunted by something from his past.

And Remus felt for him. Felt for the stranger who had helped him. Who had something in his past he wished had never happen. Just like Remus.

"Guys!" he said sharply, surprising even himself as he cut right through their argument with Snape. "Let's go." His voice brooked no disagreement as he stood and left the room, not waiting for them. For a moment, he heard nothing, then there was a scrape of stools and footsteps. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and kept walking, not looking back.

No one spoke on their way back to Gryffindor, nor did they group together again. Each group wanted time to think. Remus changed into his night clothes without being truly conscious of doing it. His mind was full of what they had said, the points they had made, the questions they had dodged. And Hayden's face. When he flinched, when he paled, and those deep circles. Looking back, he wasn't surprised they hadn't noticed but felt guilty that they hadn't. It wasn't his fault and there was nothing he could do to fix it - not even Dreamless Sleep could help Hayden - but he wished there was. He wasn't one to stand by when a friend was in need and somewhere along the way, strange and distant and unshakeable Hayden had been counted as a friend in his mind.

Bizarre, really, now that he realized it.

"Moony?" James said quietly. Remus looked up. He found himself sitting on his bed, holding his school robe, and the other Marauders in a half circle around him, looking concerned.

"What?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked. Remus started to say he was fine, then really considered it.

"No. I'm confused and wondering if life would be better off if Hayden hadn't come to school. But then I think it wouldn't. No matter how he does it, he's trying something no else even thought of - and if they did think of it, they either didn't act on it or didn't have any success. I want to help him - we all saw those circles - but I don't know how. I want to trust him completely like I trust you guys - he knows my secret after all, not that I think he would tell anyone - but I can't. And it's tiring, you know, being suspicious and wondering all the time. That's all."

"I know what you mean," James said, shaking his head. "He's definitely...hard to even properly explain. But Snape couldn't lie when he said that Dumbledore trusted them and knew what we didn't, so that's better than nothing. And if Dumbledore trusts them, then I think it's safe for us too. Within reason - I'm not going to jump off the pitch on their say so."

Remus cracked a grin just like James intended him to do and James looked ridiculously pleased. Some times - when he wasn't being an arrogant braggart - he was so compassionate and simple that even Evans would like him.

"You know, James," he said, standing and putting away his school robe. "If you ever treated Evans the way you treat us when we're down - like, think about what could cheer her up rather than impress her - she might actually consider dating you."

James looked thoughtful and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Days past and Hayden was seen even less frequently. Always in class, always acting normal, always perfectly on top of the work pile he always had going - no one was sure how he was managing all that work. But Remus wasn't sure if he was in any better state than he had been; the charms were back up and no scars littered his face. He was in the dorm even less than before and, while he still helped the first years a great deal, he disappeared soon after. They barely spoke to him and he, somehow, had perfected the art of being seen at the most opportune moments for the least amount of time before fading away and disappearing so that sometimes, you didn't notice he was gone until hours after the fact.

What everyone _did_ notice, though, was Sirius' inexplicable string of bad luck. Everything he did turned out wrong - homework went missing, his things tore, his laces tied together and tripped him, he was plagued by nightmares, he got sick, boils appeared just before he was about to kiss a sixth year, and pranks failed. Every single one he attmepted, even if he had the smallest part in the whole thing. Everything went wrong for him and every one of the seventh year Gryffindors knew who was behind it, but there was no proof.

Eventually it reached the point where _Sirius_ looked like Hayden had that night in November - McGonagall held him back after class one day and Sirius told her what he suspected but McGonagall could see and prove nothing either, no matter what anyone suspected. Severus had a rock solid alibi for everything and even checking his wand turned up nothing. Sirius' suspicions turned to Hayden and Machiavelli next, but they were clean too. The attacks continued for another two weeks before lifting.

In the mean time, James took Remus' advice to heart - for once - and Evans defrosted and they became friends, which had James' on a permanent high. Right before Christmas break, she even agreed to accompany him to the next Hogsmead visit. The break was a relief from their work and the Marauders had all been invited to spend it with the Potters, having a blast laughing and enjoying the season. They sent a collective gift of candy and smaller items to Hayden - who was staying at the castle with Snape and Machiavelli - and received gifts in return.

Each of them had editions of the _Quibbler_ in their gifts and silver pendants on thin silver chains. Remus' was a wolf with his head thrown back, howling at the moon. James had a stag, Sirius' a dog, and Peter a rat.

"He knows," Sirius said in surprise when they opened them.

"I'm not shocked," James said honestly, reading the note that accompanied it and letting out a low whistle, raising his brows. "What does shock me is the effort he must have gone through - have you read these notes?"

Remus shook his head and opened his note.

_Remus,_

_Happy Christmas, first off. And second off, do something to irritate dear Black for me, would you? Anything. I'm not picky. :) More to the point, however, is that I would like you to always wear this necklace. It's Goblin made, so you don't have to worry about it breaking or tarnishing. It's also been enchanted to:_

_- Always return to you. _

_- Protect you from a variety of spells - anything up to Auror level spells. It'll hold for up to twenty minutes under heavy fire, so that should be plenty of time for you to defend yourself or escape in a number of potentially hazardous situations. _

_I sent these out to a number of others so don't freak out about me spending a fair amount on you lot. And yes, I know about the Animagus thing. Don't worry; I won't tell. Oh, and not all the students know that I'm behind this, so keep it quiet, if you please. The rest think it's Dumbledore - and he did help get it set up and sent them out and wrote notes for me. Be careful when you're not on Hogwarts grounds or at Potter Manor. _

_The Quibbler is in remembrance of a friend - it's not a very serious sort of paper, but every now and then, it'll report something the Prophet doesn't. Rare, but it does occur._

_Hmph - well, Severus is being a pain. Got to go. Best wishes and cheerio. Oh, and make sure Sirius' wears his; I'm fully aware we are not on good terms, but I'd have no one to irritate if he got cursed because he has too much pride. _

_- H. P. _

"Mercy," Remus said. "Goblin made steel is expensive in and of itself - and enchanting to that level must have cost a fair bit as well."

"Great," Sirius said, glaring at his charm. "Now we owe him."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and reviewing!<strong>

**- C. Lux**

**2/7/2012 - Updates: some rephrasing, spelling checks. **


	6. Something Wicked

Back at the school, things continued to shift between inter-house relationships, especially with the Quidditch League going strong. There were eight teams, four in the first through third years, and four in the fourth through seventh years. They had already had a few matches that went surprisingly well, everyone cheering for which ever team they so wanted. The older years had problems but banded together in the face of the competition.

Only, Hayden was incredibly restless. So much so that the first years he worked with noticed, as did his teachers and the few older students who kept an eye on him. He was undeniably restless - he often sat for large spaces at a time, just staring at something that wasn't there, his lips pursed and a slight crease in his brow, tapping his quill in a quick, rhythmic pattern, and getting nothing done. Then there would be bouts where he couldn't stay still and would start pacing or pick up something but put it back down minutes later and start on something else. Remus didn't know if he was getting sleep and wondered if that was playing into Hayden's strange behavior. Machiavelli even sent spells at him occasionally, just to keep him focused in class.

Finally, throughly disconcerted, Sirius cornered him. "What is wrong with you?" he demanded brusquely somewhere in February. Hayden was sitting in the large windowsill of the dorm, tapping his fingers.

He blinked at Black, seeming to have problems focusing. "I - Things are getting dark," he murmured, his gaze straying back out the window and that crease appearing again. "Soon," he muttered. "I need a plan," he then announced, getting up and starting to pace, winding around the beds, trunks, bemused Marauders, and various other items on the floor.

"Plan for what?" Remus asked, following him with his eyes.

"What's coming," he said softly.

"Should we get Snape or Machiavelli?" Peter asked.

"No - no, I'm fine." Remus wondered how much Hayden was paying attention to what he was saying because it certainly didn't sound like he was all that aware. Gathering any guilt he had for slightly manipulating the teen and locking it in a box, he carefully considered how to best approach this.

"What's coming, Hayden?" Remus asked quietly, intently, his words as un-hostile as he could make them.

"An attack. I feel it in my bones. A big one. But I don't know when. I don't know where," Hayden said absently. "I'm...blind. And everyone else is blind. It's the blind leading the blind and we'll end up in a ditch for it."

The Marauders traded perplexed looks. What did that mean? Was he talking about Death Eater attacks? How could he know that sort of thing if he was? It didn't make sense.

"How do you know that's what you're feeling?" Remus asked next, keeping his voice the same.

"It feels the same."

"The same as what?"

"As before."

"Before when?"

Hayden opened his mouth, then snapped it shut, turning glinting green eyes to Remus, who felt his face flush slightly. Hayden stared at him for a moment, then smiled that Amused smile. "Slytherin," he accused softly, then went back to pacing. Remus just sighed and everyone went about their day.

At the end of that same month, Remus was sneaking down to the kitchens - his bones hurt and he wanted some chocolate but hadn't any on hand - under James' invisibility cloak. He heard voices and stopped, silencing his footsteps and the whispering of the fabric in case it was a teacher. Then he slowly edged towards the corner - he had to take this corridor to reach the kitchens - and peeked around the wall.

He blinked in surprise to see Machiavelli and Hayden. Machiavelli was leaning against a wall in that casual and regal manner he had and Hayden was once more pacing, more agitated then Remus had seen him before.

"...it's ridiculous," Hayden was muttering. Remus silently thanked the higher powers for his good hearing. "I shouldn't - "

"But you do," Machiavelli said softly. "And you're going to have to face that sooner or later."

"I prefer later. I can't do anything now - what would I say? How could I say anything? I'm _lying_ to them," Hayden said with self-disgust.. "And I hate lying. You know I do."

"It's for a good cause, Hayden," Machiavelli said, still quiet but with a sharp edge. "You know better than I why we keep the secrets we do." Hayden shook his head in frustration.

"But I'll never be able to tell them the truth," Hayden said, even quieter, standing still. "They'll never know and I'll always live with that. I can _never_ tell them. And what kind of life could I build off of that?"

"I'm not saying I have the answers," Machiavelli said, pushing off the wall and stepping closer to his friend and setting his hands on his shoulders, leaning down a little to look at Hayden's downcast face. "I'm not saying you'll ever figure it out. But don't give up hope; we have precious little of it as it is. Don't give up before you've even tried. Just get this out of the way and then try and sort it out. This is a war; you can't plan for after when you don't know who's going to make it and who isn't."

"Don't say that," Hayden said, looking up. "They have to make it; they_ have _too. If they didn't..." he trailed off.

"I know, Hayden, I know," Machiavelli said. He leaned down and kissed Hayden's forehead and hugged him tightly. Hayden wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face into Machiavelli's neck. They stood like that for a long moment and Remus pulled back, surprised and his face feeling flushed. He wasn't entirely sure what they were talking about - he hardly ever was - but knew it was quite private. As he waited for them to leave (which they did some three-ish minutes later) he wondered about the exact nature of their friendship. They always treated each other like family, but he had never seen a brother kiss a brother on the forehead. Maybe they were just tactile people in private? Or maybe he gotten the wrong impression and it was something else. Maybe - you never really knew with those three.

The event never left his mind nor had he shared it with his fellow Marauders. He felt like he couldn't and shouldn't. Part of him wished he had never known about it, but he did. Since that night, he hadn't come across them when he wandered at night and neither acted any different. Machiavelli still pushed them and made them go outside at least once a week, be it rain or shine - all the students were in the best shape of their lives because of it - and Hayden remained restless.

And then, on a morning that was bright and clear, Hayden seemed to wake up. He was electric and moving about with a tremulous energy. Remus watched as he tied his shoes. His face was pale white but his eyes were _burning_. And there was something in them, something Remus had never seen in anyone, something he didn't recognize - something that frightened him as well.

He spelled the door shut when James tried to leave to go meet Lily for their date.

"What are you on, Prosper?" James demanded, bewildered.

"Any of you got any dragon hide?" They shook their heads. "Alright. Unfortunate, but alright. James, go fetch the girls and gather up the sixth years - as many as you can and let them know there is going to be a meeting. And _emergency_ meeting. Can you do that?"

James looked confused but nodded, sensing, perhaps, what Remus was seeing. Hayden unlocked the door and James left a quick pace. Remus could hear him talking to someone only a little ways down the staircase but tuned it out.

"Why?" Sirius asked, pulling on his cloak.

"Something wicked this way comes," Hayden said. And he swept from the room. His words from that day came floating back to Remus and he felt himself blanch.

"Remmy?" Peter asked softly.

"Something wicked...an attack. He felt it - knew the signs. He thinks it's today," he said, hurrying to finish tying his other shoe and rushing down the staircase to the where the sixth and seventh years were gathering around a pensive and unnaturally still Hayden. Sirius and Peter clattered down behind him.

"What's going on?" McKinnon asked when they all assembled.

"I believe there is going to be an attack on Hogsmead today," Hayden said bluntly. Remus was glad they reacted with stunned silence then shouts of surprise or denial. It was much less chaotic this way. "No, I don't have proof but I've been feeling it in my bones for sometime. Dumbledore knows and agrees with me. But, if Voldemort suspects that we suspect, he'll hold off so we can't let him know - "

"What?" Lily said. "Of course we should! It'll protect the village!"

"Hold on - let me explain," Hayden said. "If he attacks today, we'll be ready. Dumbledore will be ready and - I know this sounds mad - but maybe we can end this war. But for that to work, he can't know that we know."

"So what are you suggesting, exactly?" asked Ethan, a sixth year boy that played Chaser alongside James.

"The younger years will give up the game if they knew, but they need to be protected. That's our job. You see a group without any sixth or seventh years nearby - and the other sixth and seventh years are having this same talk now - if you see them alone, you keep nearby or just straight out ask to join them. I know you all received a necklace over Christmas break just like I did - the shields will expand six feet in either direction which will help cover the younger years. What you then do is get them to Honeydukes - there's a passage underneath in the basement which will bring them right up to the school. If you can't get there, get to The Hogs Head - that also has a tunnel leading into the school - or, last resort, the Three Broomsticks - Madam Rosmerta has a Floo in the back and she'll direct them through to Professor Sprout's office."

"And once we've done that?" Johnson asked.

"If there is chaos at either of the tunnels, help sort it out. Protect the students that haven't gotten into the tunnels yet. They're simple, straight, unerring paths so it'll be no problem for any of them. If there is already someone organizing - and there should be; Dumbledore spoke to the owners of each shop - then go with them or help defend the village. Don't do anything too stupid and don't rely completely on that necklace. Remember what Machiavelli taught us. And survive. That's the important bit."

"What if you're wrong?" Peter asked carefully. "What if they don't attack today?"

"Then this is a practice round for the next time," Hayden said, looking all of them in the eye slowly. "I'd rather be prepared and be wrong, than be unprepared and right."

"Good enough for me," Ethan said. "Anything else?"

"Don't get in my way," Hayden said.

Hogsmead was normal, but there was an undercurrent of tense nervousness in the upper ranks of the school's hierarchy and shop owners. And Hayden was right. Remus couldn't remember how it started. He just knew that he had several Hufflepuff third years behind him as he slowly dueled their way towards the closest place - Honeydukes, where a multitude of other students were gathering.

Death Eaters, of course, had figured out there was some way that the students were getting to safety and tried to bring the building down. But the moment the first spell struck the building, hundreds of hand drawn runes - burned into the wood and stone (Remus knew who did that sort of thing and wondered when he found the time) - started glowing like stars. The building never came down and Remus, the moment he was sure his band was in the building and in the swift, organized line to the tunnel, ran for the Three Broomsticks (it was glowing with runes too) where the thick of the fighting was. There were plenty defenders for Honeydukes and he needed to find his friends, had to know they were okay.

He already had advanced skills as a werewolf, though not enough energy to use them this close to the full moon - but thanks to Machiavelli's impossible standards and Snape's miraculous potion, Remus cut through the fray with ease, searching, forever searching for a glimpse of his friends. He found Lily and James fighting side by side. Sirius was next to Johnson and they had worked out a brilliant and graceful pattern of dueling and defending in cohesion. He had seen Peter working with the students in Honeydukes, so he knew he was alright.

And then he heard it - a high, chilling voice that sent shivers down Remus' spine. It was casually cutting through the ranks and soon both sides separated - the Light backed against The Three Broomsticks and the in the alley ways; the Dark in ranks behind their master.

Remus was in the front of the Light and saw Dumbledore and Hayden side by side. Severus was on the other side of Hayden, making Hayden the center point of Voldemort's focus. Machiavelli was on Snape's other side.

Voldemort wore an amused look.

"I'm impressed, Mr. Prosper - yes, I know your name," he said when Hayden raised his brows, though he didn't look the least bit surprised. "You're skills are certainly valuable. I don't suppose there's a chance you'd consider joining our side?"

"Does a nargle have a chance at catching a snorack?" Hayden asked, that little smile on his face. Remus recognized the terms from the _Quibbler_. Voldemort's brow creased. "It means no."

And then it became a blur. The armies clashed and there was only Remus and whoever he was engaging and glimpses of his fearful but determined friends. There was only pain and blood and sweat and exhaustion. There was only his wand and his considerable memory. Mask blurred into mask after mask and Remus quickly got over that it was human life he was dealing with. It was him or them; them or his friends; them or another day/week/month/year of war. He didn't kill them, but he broke bones. He used the charms Hayden had taught the class one day; the transfigurations that Snape favored; the curses Machiavelli had drilled into them until they started dreaming of them.

And then, he found himself in the ring of a large circle, watching Hayden and Voldemort slowly circle each other. Death Eaters, students, and Aurors - when had they gotten there? - all watched silently. Remus felt his heart in his throat; why was it a seventeen year old against Voldemort? Why was Dumbledore standing off to the side with a pensive and almost sorrowful expression?

_Why wasn't he doing something to protect Hayden?_

"This is it, Tom," Hayden said, breaking the silence first. "This is the end."

"So you say," Voldemort said. "What would a pale youth know of anything? You fight well, I'll admit, but you'll never defeat me. You'll never truly rid the world of me. I am immortal."

"Funny," Hayden said, the small, amused smile back. Why was he smiling like that? How could he be smiling like that? "I was pretty certain it was your Dark cup we destroyed. Your journal. Your ring. Your locket. Your diadem. Tom - why do you have so many girly items?" Voldemort looked frightened and, if possible, even more murderous. "And why does a Dark Lord have a journal? What do you even write in it? 'Oh, journal, today I've killed two Muggles today. Aren't I devious?' Pathetic," Hayden sneered in true Snape fashion.

"Silence!" Voldemort thundered. "I will kill you, Prosper. You will die a slow, agonizing death."

"I know. It's going to be quite the thing," Hayden said, smiling cheerily like he always did to Sirius. "Aging's a bitch or so I've heard. Perhaps you could tell me about it? You're - what? Going on fifty something?"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort suddenly thundered, whipping his wand up.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Hayden shouted a second later. The spells collided mid-air but did not vanish. Rather, they connected both wands and a golden webbing started surrounding both wizards. Hayden had a determined look on his face and didn't look one bit surprised at this either while Voldemort's pale face showed nothing but surprise, which quickly morphed into equal determination as each seemed to be mentally willing the beads towards the other's wand.

Remus wasn't sure what happen or why their wands had connected, but he mentally sent up a prayer to whatever higher powers existed for Hayden to come out alive. His attention was drawn away from the bubble that was now rising off the ground by Aurors turning and stunning the nearest Death Eaters. The suddenness and perfect timing of their attack brought down all but five Death Eaters that quickly surrendered when they discovered they couldn't Apparate.

There was a shout from above that drew everyone who wasn't busy with the Death Eaters attention. Hayden suddenly jerked his wand up and, as they crashed to the ground and ghost like figures crowded Voldemort's vision, brought it down, sending a neon purple spell hurling towards Voldemort's chest. He never had a chance to block it and collapsed, utterly still.

Hayden sank to the ground and Machiavelli and Snape rushed to his side, hauling him up between them, an arm slung over each shoulder. Before anyone could say a word, they twisted and were gone with a crack. That broke everyone from their stunned amazement.

It was chaos then. Voldemort was confirmed dead. Parties started, all cheering the name of Hayden Prosper, the Man Who Defeated. Death Eaters were streamlined through an emergency Wizengamot meeting, almost all of them convicted and sentenced to life in Azkaban. The papers clamored, going over the Battle of Hogsmead and praising the efficiency of the students, Dumbledore's foresight with the necklaces, the fact that there were no deaths on the Light side - only critical injuries that had all been healed or were being worked on now - and, of course, Hayden Prosper, the ever mysterious dark haired wizard who hadn't been seen since. Nothing was found on their Savior.

Remus wasn't surprised - they already knew Prosper wasn't his true name, that he kept far more secrets than he gave, and that it wasn't likely that he'd ever share them with anyone, let alone the press - but he was anxious to know if his friend was okay. All the Marauders were, even Sirius. The whole school buzzed about him and the fact that Machiavelli and Snape hadn't shown back up either.

* * *

><p><strong>210/2012 - Update; spelling, phrasing.**


	7. Time Marches On

Days turned to weeks and finally, one day, a snowy white owl swooped into the room where the boys were studying for their N.E.W.T.s and landed on Sirius' bed. A tawny one appeared and landed on Remus'.

Sirius opened his curiously and there was a loud pop and a ton of lurid pink smoke.

"_Hullo, Black_," said a loud, familiar, and overly cheerful voice. Sirius coughed and spelled away the smoke. He now sported blue-white hair streaked with Slytherin green.

Remus looked at his own letter much more warily and ran a series of spells. Nothing showed up so he carefully opened it, grateful to see it was just a plain letter. He read over it twice, ignoring the Marauders as they bugged him, trying to figure out what it said. When he finished the second time, he took a couple of minutes to absorb it, then started reading it outloud.

_Remus,_

_I do hope Black enjoyed my little gift. Just wanted to let you lot know that I'm perfectly okay - had only a few injuries from the 'Battle of Hogsmead' and Severus and Velli quickly took care of that. Mostly it was just magical exhaustion._

_I think, perhaps, in light of everything, I should explain a few things._

_You see, there was a prophecy made before I was born, saying 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'_

"_Her?_"Sirius, James, and Peter all repeated.

"Just let me finish - I was really confused too," Remus said before going back to the letter.

_'Quite the thing, isn't it? Of course, Voldemort didn't know what he was doing when he gave me my scar - and no, you've never seen it - and he didn't know about the prophecy. I was born July 31st and my parents attended school with Voldemort - whose real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle (see if you can't figure out how he came up with Lord Voldemort) - and they didn't get along at all, fulfilling the 'thrice defied him' bit. I already said he left me with a scar, 'marking me as his equal' and as for my 'power the Dark Lord knows not' - it was knowledge and some skill with a wand. I knew (and I'm not telling how) how far he went along the road to becoming immortal and conquering the thing he feared most - death - and I knew how to destroy what he had set up. I also studied and worked hard to gain my particular skill set. And, obviously, I fulfilled that last bit in Hogsmead, all according to plan._

_I didn't lie about my magic-hating relatives, but I found a way around them. They were more than happy to have me run away as soon as I felt I was old enough to take care of myself. That's how I met Velli and Snape. Others told me about my parents and the prophecy - we managed to destroy any record of it; couldn't have it getting in Voldie's hands, now could we? - and helped me learn and reach my potential. _

_As for the girl thing...well, I kind of lied about my gender.'_

"What?" the boys exclaimed. Remus held up a hand to stall any more comments.

_'Shocking and hard to believe, I know, but it's true. I don't want to be famous and unable to freely live my life. So I thought long and hard about how to get around that and created Hayden Prosper. Velli and Sev taught me how to be a boy, though I was never ever going to change in front of you lot, glamour charms or not. I still looked pretty much the same - black hair, green eyes, and a fair bit like my dad, only more feminine and with my mum's nose - but I made myself taller. That took some getting use to and I broke a lot of Severus and Velli's things in the mean time. I'm sorry for the deception but I'm still the same person. I never changed how I thought or what I felt, though Sev and Velli made it clear that guys don't share their feelings like girls do so I had to restrain my tongue a few times._

_We decided the best way to make sure that everyone believed Hayden Prosper was real was to send him to school. Plus, we felt Sev need some allies after last semester. So I enrolled and we explained the whole thing to Dumbledore and he added some charms to make sure ours stuck - no need to cause an scandal and undo the whole thing. Machiavelli, as I already said, joined for the purpose of lording - even if he denies it - and we kept our ears to the ground, always waiting and planning and teaching you lot as much as we could. You did brilliant during the battle by the way. We're all so proud of all of you. And glad - exceedingly glad you all made it through alive. Tell James I said to hold onto Evans, Peter I said I forgive him, and Sirius that I really enjoy irritating him (and, if you must, that he's not that bad of a person and strangely enough, I count him as a friend; I couldn't tell you why - he can be a right prat - I just do)._

_I also write all of this to tell you that Velli and I will not be returning to Hogwarts. Severus will. Dumbledore knew what we were about and, when I requested it, arranged for me to privately take my N.E.W.T.s early. I'm very proud to say I passed with all O+s - except Transfiguration. I made only an O but I'm happy to have gotten even that. Transfiguration is my worst subject. _

_Tomorrow's paper will show a note I sent to the Minister of Magic and the Prophet that is much like this one but more formal and boring and considerably lacking in detail. After all, the whole point of Hayden Prosper was to ensure that I would get to live my life without the press and Ministry breathing down my neck. Can't have them catching on. _

_Don't worry - though Damien Machiavelli and Hayden Prosper will never show their faces again, you've not seen the last of us. After all, what's in a name?_

_Sincerely,_

_Hayden Prosper._

_P.S. Do tell my firsties at least some of this (not the girl bit, obviously) and give them my best wishes. Tell them I fully expect them to do well on their exams and to keep up the Good Work. They'll know what I'm talking about. And our lady Gryffindors should probably be allowed into the secret, but I leave that to your discretion as you know them better than I. As girls, they'd catch on faster than you lot did, so I avoided them more. Which was tragic; I missed female company._

_Ta!'_

"Crazy prat," James said when Remus finished, but he was grinning. "Certainly explains the paranoia. He didn't want us to find out he was a she!"

"And why Snape and Machiavelli were so protective," Sirius said, for once satisfied with the answers he got. He ran a hand through his hair. "How do I look?" That made them all laugh.

Later that day, they dragged the girls to the Room of Requirement - Hayden had eventually told them how to get in - and reread the letter to them.

"I knew it!" Marlene said. "Or rather, I thought he was gay - caught him checking out a guy once, though I didn't say anything about it. He was secretive enough, I figured he didn't want anyone knowing about this either. Now I find out he was a she all along."

"Does explain some of his habits," Alice agreed. They discussed it a while longer and, during the weeks that remained in school, got used to the fact that their mysterious friend was, in fact, a girl.

The next morning, the _Prophet _featured Hayden's letter - the prophecy rephrased to suit a boy - and sent the Wizarding world into a frenzy over his blunt statement that he never intended to return to the Wizarding world. He wanted peace and he'd have it. Then Snape was suddenly back in school and not even the Minister personally asking Snape had gotten Snape to tell them anything about where the two went. He had only arched a brow, looking faintly Amused, and then turned and walked away, leaving the Minister spluttering in the middle of the grand staircase. He did, however, condescend to accept the Order of Merlin, First Class, on behalf of Hayden at a ceremony, though he refused to say anything.

A teacher had already replaced Machiavelli and students were surprised to find they missed the bizarre and rather impatient teacher that drove them all mad. This one had less of a will to get things done and, eventually, they just kind of tuned him out, following the course schedule Machiavelli set out at the beginning of term. Even the exercising part.

Things flourished in the school - relationships between all houses and years got better and as Remus walked across the stage at graduation, he looked around and had more hope than he ever had before for the school and their world in general.

A month later and James proposed to Lily and Alice also got engaged to a Gryffindor that had been in the year above Remus, Frank Longbottom. Frank and Alice got married in December and James and Lily the following May.

Remus watched the newlyweds as they danced their first dance, and smiled as the best man and maid of honor, Sirius and Alice, joined in as well. That cued the other couples to join and Remus smiled to see that Peter had the courage to finally ask out Erica Lawrence, a Hufflepuff that had been in their year.

"They're a beautiful couple," murmured a woman, coming up to stand beside him. He looked down. She came up to just above his chin and was quite thin. From what he could see of her, she had curly blue-black hair pulled into an intricate and elegant knot. She had alabaster skin and wore a strapless black and silver dress that complimented her slender frame. She also had on silver heels.

"They are," he agreed. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Hayden Peverell," she said, looking up with bright emerald green eyes and an Amused smile. His jaw nearly dropped as the full implications hit him. "Come now, Remus - don't just stare at me."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just - you said we hadn't seen the last of you, but I don't know...I just didn't expect you to show up here."

"I know," she said, sounding quite pleased. "I can't wait to see Black's face."

"If you're here, is Machiavelli?" he asked, looking around.

"He's David Matthews now," she said, scanning the outdoor venue as well. "He's the blonde blue eyed bloke chatting up the witch in red at the bar." Remus looked over and saw someone who did look like Machiavelli but more relaxed and wearing a charming smile that had the poor witch blushing and giggling.

He smiled. "I'm glad you guys are back. And we told all the girls, by the way. No one else."

"I appreciate that," she said with a sincere smile, then looked back at the dancing floor. "I must say, it's quite nice to be a girl again. You have no idea how odd it is to be pretend to be a boy for a year."

"Marlene said she caught you checking out a guy once," Remus informed her. Her face turned crimson but she laughed.

"I'm glad it was only once. Who knew Hogwarts boys were so good looking?" she joked.

"I certainly didn't," he said with his own laugh. She laughed again.

"Well, Moony," Sirius said, coming up to him from the side. The first dance had ended and Frank claimed Alice's hand. "Who is this lovely witch?" he added with a charming smile to Hayden, as well as a wink. Remus and Hayden traded looks and then started laughing. "What?" Sirius asked.

"Hullo, Black," she said in that overly cheerful voice.

Sirius did a double take, finally catching on and wolf whistled. "You make a fantastic woman."

"Thanks, Sirius," she said wryly. "I thought I made a rather pretty boy too." Sirius wrinkled his nose.

"He was alright looking," he said, entirely too joyful to even consider bringing up his old grudge. "Not as good looking as myself, but not too bad."

"Again, thanks," she said with a laugh.

"Is Machiavelli coming back as well then?" Sirius asked.

"He's at the bar, talking to the witch in red," Remus said, jerking his head that direction. "Named David Matthews now." Sirius looked around and grinned.

"That's Farah," he said. "Good kisser."

Hayden wrinkled her nose. "I did not want to know."

"Sorry, Hayden," Sirius said with an unapologetic smile. "I'm going to go say my hellos and save Matthews from her - she's too clingy and he strikes me as a guy to hate that kind of thing."

"He does and he'll thank you for it," Hayden said, shaking her head with bemusement as Sirius' winked at her again and headed over. "He hasn't changed at all."

"Definitely not," Remus agreed. "Care to dance?" he asked a few moments later. Hayden looked up and smile, accepting his offered hand.

"I'd like that," she said. She, he discovered after a couple of dances, was quite graceful and just as quirky as she had been before. He was relieved to find that though Hayden was a woman, he still felt at ease around her. Other than in looks, she hadn't changed a bit - though she was more forth coming now. Laughed more. She had a nice laugh - musical laughter.

"And who is this?" James asked between dances. Him and Lily had ended up next to Remus and Hayden.

"This is going to get tiring if everyone asks," Hayden remarked dryly.

"It's Hayden Peverell," Remus said, grinning. "She decided now was a good time to come out of hiding."

James blinked and then understanding followed by joy showed. "Hayden!" he said brightly, giving her a hug. Lily did the same. "I was wondering when you'd show up. You always pick the most surprising moments."

"I do, don't I?" she said, sounding rather proud of herself. "Drives Severus and David mad, but they're just as bad, the hypocrites."

"Is that Machiavelli's name - David?" Lily asked, looking around. "Is he here?"

"David Matthews," she said, looking around again. "He's there - talking to Sirius and a set of twins. I swear, that man..." she trailed off, rolling her eyes.

"Which one?" Remus asked wryly.

"Both, the dunderheads."

In due course, Remus reintroduced her to the rest of the Gryffindors that were in on the secret - adding Frank to the select group - and talked a bit with David. He was pleased not to be insulted even once during the conversation. He also danced a couple of more times with Hayden before Sirius claimed her, then James, then David, and Peter even asked her once. She refused the other guys who approached her, though. The evening passed in light laughter and banter, everyone over the moon about James and Lily, and glad to have Hayden and David back, strange as they had been.

After the wedding broke up and James whisked Lily away from their honeymoon, Sirius insisted they continue the celebration and dragged all eight of them into the middle of London, still in their wedding clothes. He made several Muggle friends when he bought the entire pub a round, announcing that his best friend had just gotten married. In the end, the whole pub proposed a toast to James and Lily, and Sirius bought several more rounds. Remus, Hayden, Alice and Frank all stayed relatively sober and had the tasks of getting their friends home in one piece somewhere in the early hours of the morning.

Remus couldn't have asked for a better night.

Time marched on and Remus found that Hayden had gotten a job in the Alley. He worked in Florish and Blotts and she worked up the street a little ways, at an elite Defense shop. David entered into work for Gringotts and Sirius, James, Marlene, and Frank were all undergoing Auror training (Machiavelli's insane training really paid off then and they graduated top of the class). Lily worked as a Charms Mistress for the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries. Alice wanted to be a stay at home mother (though she wasn't pregnant yet) and took to organizing the grounds of Longbottom Manor. Sara worked for the _Prophet_ and Peter studied for his Herbology Masters. Snape, of course, became the youngest Potions Master in European history.

They all settled into routines, meeting up at least once a month as a group and individually however often they could manage. Remus and Hayden shared lunch hours and met up then, eating at different places all over London each day and sharing complaints about their bosses, their jobs, and talking about life in general. She was the first to say when Lily and Alice were pregnant, but Remus called Sirius' relationship with Sara Johnson long before they became official. She still never spoke much of her past or mentioned names, but she talked more and he found that he truly enjoyed her company. The whole group even managed to get along with Snape, though Remus doubted Severus and Sirius would ever be bosom buddies.

Around October, David started courting Marlene and Peter proposed to Erica. Hayden was over the moon about Marlene.

"She's perfect," she told Remus over lunch one day.

"They fight like cats and dogs all the time," Remus countered, unsure of how far the relationship would go.

"That's my point," she said. "David needs someone who will stand up to him - not a people pleaser. Someone who won't be too passive or too afraid to fight back. Someone to remind him he's not boss and who gives as good as they get. And Marlene is perfect for the job."

"Oh," he was all he had said. He could see that now. "D'you think that Snape will ever get married?" he asked, the thought suddenly coming to him. He was sure that Hayden would find someone, in time, but Snape was as anti-social as it got, snarky, rather scary sometimes, and down right cruel other times.

"Severus?" she said, frowning thoughtfully. "It could go either way - tilted towards him being a bachelor for life, of course - but it would be one hell of a woman that got him to settle down."

"I can only imagine," Remus murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise! Well, a few of you little geniuses (I'm told the pural is genii or something, but I don't like that as much, so oh well...), already guessed my little twist. <strong>

**Also, I've just realized I never disclaimed this story, so here - I'm not J.K. Rowling or anyone of any company that owns of any part of Harry Potter. I, however, do own this plot and my words. Please don't steal them - or at least let me know.**

**- C. Lux**


	8. Silence

Remus found himself whistling that tune Hayden always whistled as he made his breakfast and laughed to himself.

Two weeks ago, Hayden had gathered everyone at her flat and made them watch a Muggle movie called _Sleeping Beauty _and watched with amusement as, during the song _Once Upon a Dream_, one by one, they all turned to stare at her. Draco and Severus were smiling next to her and Lily smacked her forehead.

"I've seen this movie before! How did I miss that this is what you've been whistling all this time?" she exclaimed as Hayden paused the movie. Hayden chuckled.

"I don't know - I always wondered if any Muggleborns recognized the song," she admitted. "I half wanted them to just to see how they'd react to a guy whistling it."

"Why did you pick that particular tune?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Because, at heart, I'm a sap," she said with a slightly sheepish grin. They had shaken their heads and she pressed play so they could finish the movie. It was a cartoon, it sang a lot, and it was a total chick-flick, but Remus thought it was cute when it was all said and done with. When he went home that night, he sighed to himself. His liking of it probably had to do more with the fact that he had watched Hayden more than the actual movie and that she loved it so much.

He wasn't really surprised by it - she was the closest female friend he had, she was gorgeous, and their personalities easily clicked - but it was hard sometimes. She deserved better than a werewolf and he became acutely aware of his condition every time that oddly tense silence fell between them, when they caught the other staring, or their conversation strayed into foreign waters and they reversed awkwardly.

Just as he was finishing breakfast, there was a knock on his door. Not just any knock, but the tune Hayden always knocked too. He waved his wand and sent his dishes to the sink as he went to answer it.

"What brings you by?" he asked as he opened the door. She grinned brightly at him, dressed in Muggle clothing with a black messenger bag hanging diagonally across her torso. He got that familiar, almost breathless feeling.

"You," she said, ducking under his arm as she was wont to do and making herself comfortable on his couch. "We're going out."

"Are we?" he asked dryly, arching a brow. He had picked up the habit after the amount of time he spent around her, Severus, and David.

"Mmhmm," she said, inspecting her silvery nails. "We'll be hanging out in Muggle London, so don't bother with robes."

"Right," he said, shaking his head amusedly and going to get dressed. Thank Merlin he had worn a shirt to sleep last night. He quickly ran a comb through his sandy brown hair and brushed his teeth before dressing in dark jeans and a plain, dark blue shirt he knew she liked.

And then they were off. She called it sight-seeing, though he didn't understand why. They saw half of those places everyday and had been to the others many times. Still, he let her drag him all over the place and just enjoyed hanging out with her - it was the closest he was ever going to get to her and he was a sucker for making himself suffer.

They stopped once in the Alley to pick up her dress for James' small party next week from Madam Malkin. It was in her honor, being the second anniversary of Voldemort's downfall, so they only invited the ones that knew she was actually Hayden Prosper (a group which now included Erica, her and Peter having gotten married in February). She had refused at first but they had insisted, saying it was their one day a year to treat her like a hero - even Severus and David turned against her in that argument. She eventually gave in.

And, of course, she refused to let him see the dress and they Apparated to her place to drop it off. Then they went to the park near her flat and she settled on the bench by the small pond and he stretched out on the grass, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth of the sun. They sat in contented silence for a long while.

"Remus?" she eventually asked. Her slightly hesitant tone made him open his eyes and prop himself up on his elbows. She looked determined but a bit nervous.

"Yeah?"

She seem to gather her courage, then - "Are you ever going to ask me out?"

He choked on air and sat up all the way to try and catch his breath. When he finally did, his face was flaming and hers was rather pink as well. But still, she held his gaze.

"Pardon?" he asked incredulously. He must have misheard her. She turned crimson.

"Are you, Remus Lupin, ever going to ask me, Hayden Peverell, out on a date? Or am I alone on this one?" she finished in a rush, apparently losing her resolve and staring at the ground, fidgeting with her fingers. For a moment, he could only stare at her.

"Hayden," he started painfully, feeling breathless again, but not in the nice way. "You - I - I can't. You deserve better." She looked at him in surprise, then narrowed her eyes.

"Is this about your furry little problem?" she demanded.

"Of course - "

"Not anymore. Forget about it for twelve seconds and answer me honestly - do you or do you not like me the way I like you?" she said, waving a hand.

"I do, but - "

"But nothing. I don't care, Remus, and if you think I do, then you're deluded," she said, frowning at him.

"I know you don't but I do - "

"Care so much you're going to refuse me?" she said bluntly, looking hurt. "That's just stupid," she added quietly. "Giving up before you even try..." They sat there for several long seconds, Remus' mind racing. Then she stood abruptly, saying in a thick voice that made his heart hurt, "Forget I said anything, Remus, please," and walked away.

He stared after her for a long moment, his heart and mind racing, his stomach in knots.

"Hayden, wait!" he called, pushing to his feet and quickly catching up and grabbing her wrist.

"What is it?" she asked in a strained voice, refusing to look at him.

"Go with me to James' party?" he said in a rush. "As my date? Please?" Her eyes shot up to him, searching his face for something. He was sorry to see there were tears in them and he lifted a hand to gently wipe away the ones that had already spilled out. "I'm sorry for being stupid," he added. She blinked several times, clearing her eyes of the last of her tears as she smiled a bit shyly.

"Of course I will," she said. "And I'm sorry for just springing it on you. I just wanted to know if I was wasting my time or not."

"I'm glad you did and you're not," he said with a small laugh. "Actually, can we go out at least once before James' party? Say on Friday at six or seven?"

"I'd like that," she said with a nearly blinding smile. He smiled back just as brightly and they walked around the park a few times, hand in hand, talking about it and laughing at what idiots they had been - she had liked him since their days at Hogwarts but obviously hadn't done anything about it then, and he liked her for quite sometime, finding himself in the middle of it before he knew it had started. He should've known that out of every woman he could date, Hayden was the best suited for him. She had known about him being a werewolf for years and had never batted an eyelash over it.

Remus finally understood James' attitude after Lily agreed to their first date and walked on air the rest of the week. They still met up for lunch, but both agreed that Friday was special.

When it finally came around, Remus found himself dismayed over the prospect of choosing clothes. They weren't going anywhere super nice, but nice enough and he didn't want to look like an idiot. He finally chose some nice Muggle clothes and was combing his hair in the bathroom when there was a knock and he went to go answer it. He opened it while buttoning the cuffs of his dark blue collared shirt - Hayden really like dark blue on him, he had been told while at the park.

Sirius waltzed in and started to say something, then ran a suspicious glance over his appearance. He started smirking when Remus felt his face heat.

"Yes, Sirius?" he asked finally, keeping his voice even.

"Have you got a date, Moony?" Sirius asked in a teasing voice.

"If you must know, I do," he said. "And I'm going to be late. Why are you here?"

"Is with a certain witch named Hayden? And I was going to see if you wanted to hang out, but if it's Hayden, I let you out of it," Sirius said.

"I wouldn't cancel on a date no matter who it was," Remus said, smiling. "But yes, it's Hayden."

"About time! Everyone's been waiting on you two for ages!" Sirius crowed, bounding forward and giving him a hug. "This means I lost the bet and Snape won, but Merlin! I'm very happy for you and you should get going. I'll lock up - we don't want you to be late - oh and I'm totally going and telling everyone else. What time is she expecting you?" Sirius said rapid fire.

"In five minutes," Remus said amusedly, raising his brows. "You had a bet going?"

"Did I say that? I'm sure I didn't," Sirius said innocently.

"I'll let it go this time," Remus said. "I'm glad Severus beat you."

"Oh! I'm wounded!" Sirius pouted.

"But you do get the honor of telling everyone else, so that should even things out," Remus said. Sirius brightened.

"Why, it does, doesn't it? Marvelous. Off you go. Best wishes!" Sirius said, starting to shove him out the door. "You are completely ready, right?" he asked, pausing.

"No. I kind of need my wallet, Padfoot. I'm paying, after all," Remus said dryly, moving around his friend and summoning his wallet from his room. "Now get out - I'll lock up."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Sirius saluted, heading out the door. He turned back with a mischievous grin. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I'm sure I'll behave much better than you ever do," Remus laughed.

"Bye! Good luck! Just wait until Jamsie hears..." Sirius called over his shoulder before Apparating away. Remus shook his head in amusement and waved his wand, locking his apartment. He then twisted and Apparated into an empty Alley near Hayden's building. He rode the elevator up and fidgeted with his watch, more nervous than he suspected he would be.

She opened the door and he smiled, his nervousness draining away. She wore a simple summer dress that was a shade of green that highlighted her eyes. She had left her hair down and it reached the middle of her back. She looked beautiful.

"You look lovely," he said sincerely. She blushed prettily and smirked a bit.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she said. "Come in for a minute - I need to get my shoes and purse."

He gently shut the door behind him. "Sirius stopped by just before I left," he started with a wry smile as she glanced back. "He knows and apparently, there was a bet going."

"I'm not shocked," Hayden said with a laugh, slipping on some silvery flatts. "Who won?"

"Severus. Sirius was rather put out, but since he was the first to know and plans on going around and telling everyone he says that they're even," Remus said with a shake of his head. Hayden grinned and waved her wand and her purse floated out of her room. She grabbed it and slipped her wand into a hidden pocket in her dress.

"Shall we?" she said, having already spelled the flat locked. He grinned and offered his arm. She accepted it and he Apparated them to an alley near the resturaunt he had picked. It had a nice view of the river Thames.

He pointed to the fair they had going on near the water's edge. "If you'd like, we can go down there later," he said. She smiled up at him and nodded.

Dinner was pleasant and they talked and ate for sometime and soon found themselves down by the river and strolling through the fair. He tried his hand at throwing the little hoops over the tops of the bottles and found he was quite bad at it. He and Hayden had a good laugh about it and he paid for her to have a go. She, of course, managed it and won a fluffy hippo for her efforts.

"You've always had better aim than I did," he said with a smile, recalling many Defense lessons.

"I had a lot of practice," she said with a shrug. He did win a huge unicorn by guessing how many pieces of bubble gum were in a large jar (479) and he gave it to Hayden but carried it for her as she was eating cotton candy.

"Muggles have great food," he said, trying some. She agreed around a mouthful of the sugary concoction. By the end of it, they were both almost uncomfortably full but happy and walking hand in hand. Then Remus started getting an odd feeling and glanced back. But he didn't see anything, so he turned back, shaking his head.

"Feel their gazes too?" Hayden asked casually. He looked down at her, confused. "David and Sirius are stalking us. Have been since you won the unicorn. Merlin only know how they found us..."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I caught a glimpse of them in the reflection of funhouse mirror," she said with a shrug. She pulled on his hand, leading him to a more shadowy corner. "Follow me," she said. He blinked but, of course, followed her. She quickly led the way around the various set ups and then yanked him around into a particularly dark corner. He stood there silently, wondering what she was up too. He soon found out.

"Crap - where'd they go?" he heard Sirius hiss.

"Shut up!" David hissed back. "Remus can hear us!"

"If he's not too distracted snogging Hayden," Sirius snickered. Remus blushed and heard a quiet smack.

"I didn't want that picture of my sister!" David said. Remus felt Hayden start to shake with laughter and had to suppress a laugh of his own. He heard some shuffling steps and Hayden sprung, leaping forward and yanking on something invisible. Of course - James' cloak. David and Sirius froze, then stood up straight, fixing their clothes and looking innocent.

"Fancy running into you here," Sirius said.

"Why are you stalking us?" Remus asked with a stern look.

"Stalking?" David said with a sniff. "I wouldn't stoop to such a thing - it's so - "

"David," Hayden said with unnerving calm. "I'm on a date. Leave and Merlin help you if I feel anyone following us. Not only will I personally curse you, I'll let Severus know who destroyed his potion last week..."

Really, sometimes it was as though Severus was their father - half their threats consisted of telling on the other to Severus or involving him in some way.

"Going," David said quickly, grabbing the cloak and Sirius and Disapparating.

"Smart wizard," she muttered darkly while Remus just chuckled at David's horrified face.

"Come on, Hayden," he said, looping her hand back with his and walking back towards the more lighted area. Then he paused. "Unless you'd rather go back to one of our places for coffee or something?"

"That's be nice," she said, making a face. "My shoes are new and I forgot to charm them."

"My place or yours?"

"Out of coffee at mine. I'm going shopping tomorrow," she said.

"Mine it is," he said. He pulled them back into the shadows and Disapparated with a crack. He landed them in the center of his living room and she kicked off her shoes and made herself comfortable on his couch while he went to make some coffee. When he came back with two steaming mugs, she had lit his fireplace and was curled up. It wasn't particularly cold outside, but he had grown up with the fires always lit at Hogwarts (charms kept them from overwhelming the room with heat during the summer bits of the year) and understood the comfort of having one.

He handed her the cup and settled down next to her. They sat in companionable silence for a time and he noted that Hayden was tense. He wasn't sure why - everything had gone great so far, even with those two idiots stalking them - but was willing to let her decided if she wanted to tell him or not. She normally didn't hesitate to say what was on her mind, but if it was something about her past, he knew she'd keep quiet. She always did.

It bothered him a little bit, but he had come to accept it. It was just the way she was. She and David had both already stated that the names they bore now weren't even their birth names - though they had gone through the Goblins to set up files that said it was and enter them officially into the Ministry books discreetly. It cost a pretty Knut but Hayden could easily afford it thanks to the reward the Ministry gave Prosper through Severus.

"Remus," she finally said quietly, keeping her shadowed eyes on the fire.

"Yes?" he said just as softly.

"Does it bother you that I don't talk about my past? Can you really date me without ever knowing?"

He seriously thought about it, not for the first time. "I'd like to know," he said carefully. "But I understand there are some things you either won't or can't talk about. I trust you. If you think I should know, then you'll tell me. If you don't, then I don't and I'm okay with that."

She relaxed and leaned against him. "Thank you, Remus." They sat in silence again, but she was relaxed and he was happy with that. They didn't have to talk every time they were together and he was glad about that.

Sometimes, silence was worth more than words.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Guess what?<strong>

**NaNoWriMo has started! For those of you who don't know what it is, it's National Novel Writing Month - 50k words in the 30 days of November. Google it for more details and I encourage everyone to compete - so much fun!**

**- C. Lux**


	9. Saying Yes

Months passed and Remus purchased a ring. It was simple white gold band with a small diamond, but he was sure she'd like it. Provided she said yes, of course. He had talked to Severus and David - they knew her best and were her family, after all - and they gave their blessing (he figured they would, but he'd not cause an incident between them if he could help it) and wished him luck.

So, when his chosen night came, they were sitting on his couch and he was working up the nerve to mention it. He could feel his stomach clench - they loved each other; had said so and he knew she wouldn't lie - but feelings, he decided, were very rarely logical and therefore, he was quite fearful about the possibility of her saying no.

"Remus," she finally said. "You're stiff as a bored. What's got your wand in a knot?"

He licked his lips - now would be an opportune moment. "Hayden," he said, shifting so that he could face her better and reached a hand into his pocket as his heart rammed into his breastbone. Her eyes followed the movement and she seemed to freeze. "I love you and - and - " He swallowed nervously as he pulled out the box. " - would you marry me?" He opened it and showed her the ring.

Her mouth opened but no sound came out as she looked up at him with surprised green eyes. She tried again. "Remus," she said a bit breathlessly, looking down at the ring again. His heart dropped as her face clouded over. "I - I can't answer," she said softly, pushing the hand that held the box back slightly. He felt the blood drain from his face. "You might not want to marry me..." She seemed to lose her words and shook her head. She lifted a small hand and covered her mouth and lowered her head so that he couldn't see her face anymore.

He just sat there stupidly, wondering what had gone wrong. Why on earth would he ask if he didn't want to marry her? Why - why would she say she loved him and then not be able to answer him? Had he misgauged her depth of affection? No, because even the ones who knew her best had been sure of her agreement. So what was it? What was he missing? And why had no one ever told him that it would hurt this much? Why had no one warned him? How was his heart still beating with all that weight on it?

He felt his eyes start burning as he felt a knot in his throat. He heard her let out a small, strangled sob and snapped out of his own self-pity.

"I'm - I'm sorry," he managed, putting the box back in his pocket and reaching out a hand. He hesitated and then withdrew it. Maybe now wasn't the time for physically contact. "I - I didn't meant to...hurt you or make you sad," he said quietly, helplessly. "Please - I - "

"It's not your fault," she said around her sobs, her shoulders shaking. "I shouldn't have been so stupid. I knew...and I just...They both warned me and I went ahead anyway - Circe, I'm the one that's sorry! I'm so sorry," she said, crying harder.

"About what?" he said, confused, but reaching out this time and pulling her closer to him, more out of reaction than actual thought. "Hayden..." He just sat there, holding her and trying not to cry himself. He didn't understand - what had gone wrong? They had been walking on clouds for months. He never imagined his proposal ending in tears - not sorrowful tears at any rate. Maybe happy ones but not this. Never this.

After several minutes, she stopped crying and gently separated herself from him. He felt like his heart was torn a little bit more by that small action.

"Remus," she said, her voice still thick but steadier. "I want to tell you about my past. I understand if - if you don't want to see me anymore afterwards, but please don't tell anyone. Please."

"Of course I won't," he said automatically.

"I swear I'm telling the truth, but it's a long convoluted story so...just hang in there," she said. He nodded. She was nervously twisting her fingers but started talking. "I was born Hayley Jane Potter - " He opened his mouth but closed it again at her beseeching look. " - on July 31, 1980. Voldemort was still waging war and a little before my birth, Dumbledore met with a woman named Trelawney who wanted to interview for the Divination teaching post.

"During the interview - conducted in the Hogs Head - she gave a prophecy saying '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives'_. What neither of them knew was that a Death Eater over heard part of it and reported it back to Voldemort.

"Only two children were born at the end of July to parents who had defied him three times - me and a boy named Neville Longbottom. And I was the only girl..." She went on to tell him about the Death Eater, once he heard who the target was, had gone to Dumbledore, begging him to spare Lily and her family, how Dumbledore had manipulated the man into spying for him and agreed to warn the Potters. How the Potters went into hiding but trusted the wrong friend. The attack and her mysteriously surviving the Killing curse. She took down her glamour then - all of it.

She looked so much like James but had Lily's green eyes and nose. And, she showed him specifically, the lightning bolt scar on her forehead. He noted it but there were so many other scars - more than just the ones she had shown on Prosper's face so long ago. She stayed like that and continued her story, telling about her lonely, abusive childhood with the Dursleys. About her insane first year at Hogwarts. Remus wasn't surprised to hear that Severus taught like a worse Machiavelli. He was breathless with the thought of little Hayden - Hayley - nearly being killed her first game, about the troll, the Cerberus, the dragon, and they're following the evil Snape through the forbidden third floor corridor only to find Quirrell with _Voldemort_ attached to the back of his head. Her second close call with death and the fact that she played a part in Quirrell's death.

Then her second year was worse (a _basilisk_ for Merlin's sake!) and bled into an even worse third year where she was told that Sirius is a murderer and he's her professor. About the confrontation in the Shrieking Shack and the horrible truth that it was Peter that betrayed James and Lily to their deaths, that left Sirius to rot in Azkaban for twelve years. Future Remus' forgetting to take the Wolfsbane potion and nearly killing them all. Her trip back in time with Hermione to save Sirius and Buckbeak. How Snape ousted him to his Slytherins during breakfast and he resigned before he could be fired. The only bright spot he remembered is that she acquires the Map from those clever Weasley twins.

Fourth year - visions and murder kicked it off, followed by a catastrophic Quidditch World Cup. The TriWizard Tournament. Watching fellow student, friend, and crush, Cedric Diggory, being murdered because he was simply there. Being forced into a Dark Ritual. Watching Voldemort rise again and being tortured. A sick game of hide and seek. Dueling. Moody being an imposter. Giving the twins the money and then being sent back to those awful Dursleys with only a pat on the head.

Fifth year - Dementors again (thank Merlin she had talked him into teaching her the Patronus Charm), a hearing, Grimmauld Place (that would do little for what was left of Sirius' sanity), Sirius and the Order, school, Umbridge. Blood-Quill. D.A. Occlumency lessons. Of seeing that horrible moment in their fifth year where Severus destroyed his friendship with Lily after the Marauders' humiliated him. How she felt afterwards. The vision of Sirius, racing to the Ministry, the battle. Watching Sirius fall through the Veil and Remus being the only thing that held her from diving in after him. Destroying Dumbledore's office and finally being told of the prophecy. How she had done little but think for the next month.

Then, she surprisingly turned to Snape (because, whether she liked him or not, he had the skills she needed and was the only one likely to teach them to her; everyone else would refer her to Dumbledore or simply say no, that she was too young) and at the same time received a letter from a terrified Draco Malfoy. How the three of them (after much needling on her and Draco's part to get Severus to agree) banded together and started training.

How she retaught what she learned to the D.A. - who changed their name to Defense Association - and the private lessons with Dumbledore, which was more history lessons about Voldemort. Severus telling the two teens about his task to murder an already dying Dumbledore. How they spun plot after plot, preparing for every situation they could. The battles in Hogsmead. How Severus was forced to finally kill Dumbledore in front of an invisible, frozen Hayley. The fight between the D.A. and Death Eaters that a Slytherin girl had let in.

Bill and Fleur's wedding and the Ministry falling. Her, Draco (who he now knew was Machiavelli/David), Ron, and Hermione going on the run, searching for the Horcruxes. Finding out about Regulus' death. Breaking into the Ministry again. Skirmishes and narrow escapes and always searching. Ron's abandonment. How he got caught by Snatchers and his body sent in pieces to the Weasley family. Hermione being taken down by Scabior. Hayley and Draco's escape from Malfoy Manor and Dobby's death. Hiding with Bill (who's wife was murdered the night of their wedding), touching base with Severus, and plotting. Breaking into Gringotts. The Final Battle at Hogwarts - the thousands of deaths, his own included, and the destruction of Hogwarts - and how her, Severus, and Draco all got together and hatched one last plot.

Time travel - as far back as they could manage and change it. Creating the means to go back so far - she refused to specify any futher - while creating Hayden Prosper and teaching Hayley to be a boy. Finally enacting their plan and telling Dumbledore only small bits of what he needed to hear. Redoing the Horcrux hunt. Machiavelli and Severus and herself taking turns spying on Death Eaters at night. Using a time turner they had brought from the future to catch up on sleep and work.

How she had struggled to keep her distance from them but sort of failed. About after the Battle of Hogsmead, how her glamour had nearly fallen in front of everyone because she was so magically exhausted from preparing from the attack - much less all the fighting she did during it - she could barely sustain it; the glamors had been attached to a necklace she always wore but had kept hidden, one that tapped into her magic to keep it up. Recovering and integrating herself back into their lives as Hayden Peverell.

"...and then we started getting closer," she said near the end. It was late, very late, and she was curled up, her legs pulled to her chest and slender arms wrapped around them. She was staring at the fire. "And I knew it was a bad idea because I couldn't bring myself to tell you about who I am. What I've done and who my parents were. I was so afraid you'd look at me and tell me that I was too young. I was your best friend's daughter. You were a werewolf and I...I was a liar. A fraud; always had been one and always would be.

"I couldn't bear your rejection. I never should have asked you to ask me out. I knew it was a bad idea but I liked you_ so_ much. And then you did and it was great. For the first time, I was truly happy and whole and then...then I started wondering if I could marry you and never tell you the truth. I knew I couldn't live like that. If we ever had children, they'd want to know about their mother's past. And I didn't know what I'd say to them; to you, because surely you'd run out of your seemingly infinite patience and demand answers I couldn't give. That you'd look at me and accuse me of tricking you into marrying me.

"Severus and Dra - David both warned me as soon as I got back from our first date - David's going through the same thing as I am with Marlene. He said it was hard, so hard, and it was. It was unbearable. I told myself I'd tell you soon. I didn't want to break up and never tell you why. So I decided I'd tell you and let you decided if you could bear it or not. But I kept putting it off, just wanting one more day. And then tonight happened and I couldn't say yes without telling you, without you knowing everything. So there it is. If you want me to go, I will - just let me be your friend still," she pleaded quietly. "It might take some time to get back to normal, but I think I could manage it - "

He cut her off by leaning forward and gently brushing his lips against hers. He pulled back slightly, his hands cupping her face as he studied her. "We're biologically about the same age. You told me you don't care about my condition. And everything you went through, everything you've done is what made you Hayden Peverell - and I wouldn't trade her for the world. So for twelve seconds, forget about everything and answer me honestly - " She smiled slightly at him using her own words against her " - will you marry me?"

She threw her arms around him, knocking them both off the couch and causing the ring box to dig painfully into his side. But he didn't care because her lips were on his and he was pretty sure she was saying yes. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>This is it, this is the end. I'm sorry for delaying so long, but I couldn't bear to post the last chapter; to have it end. <strong>

**I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing and posting it. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**- C. Lux.**


End file.
